el diario de una ravenclaw
by mikymiky
Summary: Miriam, una rebelde sin causa y una ravenclaw renegada... todo cambia cuando tiene que hacer un trabajo con Sirius Black. Comienza un juego de pasiones no correspondidas y amistades rotas... hace interaccion con mi otro fict nuestro amor imposible
1. Nuevo diario, nueva vida

El diario de una ravenclaw.

1.-Nuevo diario, nueva vida.

Bueno, como los más listos habéis adivinado esta historia se trata de un diario, vale específico, mi diario. Es un librito muy mono que me regalaron en las vacaciones de navidad y ahora mismo estoy sentada en la tranquilidad del gran comedor tratando de empezarlo, la forma que mas me gusta hasta ahora ha sido esta:

----------------

Bueno, me llamo Miriam Sinclair y soy escocesa. No soy alguien particularmente exorbitante, solo soy alguien "normal", soy hija de Muggles y me encanta, si no fuera por mis padres nunca habría conocido a the Ramones o a los beatles. Estoy en Ravenclaw, y soy lo que se puede decir una Ravenclaw renegada, ¡por favor! ¿Para que me voy a sentar horas frente a un libro mientras puedo estar tocando guitarra o escuchando algún CD?... bah cosas que nunca voy a entender, siempre quise estar en Gryffindor ¿pero que se hace?...

-----------------

Y así mas o menos empieza, y lo hubiera seguido si dos idiotas llamados Sirius-besa-por-donde-yo-piso-Black y Lisa-soy-una-chica-perfecta-Malfoy no se hubieran puesto a gritar en medio de el gran comedor… les adelanto la pelea por si acaso son fans locas de Sirius o simplemente se quieren enterar de sus problemas de pareja.

Primero vino Lisa y le pego dos cachetadas a Sirius por lo cabrón que es, hay si me puse del lado de la chica pero después empezó una molesta pelea.

- ¿ESTAS LOCA?- comenzó a gritar Sirius furioso mientras todas las miradas del gran comedor estaban sobre ellos.

- eres un imbecil.- le grito Lisa.

- no tanto como tu Malfoy.- le dijo el.

- no me provoques Black.- le grito Lisa amenazándolo con el dedo.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- le dijo el con un tono desafiante y divertido.

- eres un idiota, no se como pude ser tu novia.

- por lo menos yo lo supere, Malfoy, pero tu hasta te pintaste el cabello para parecerte a Claire.

- ¡eres un imbecil de cuarta!- le grito ella

- por lo menos no me teñí de rubio para parecerme a la novia de mi ex.

- yo no me teñí de rubio.- le grito ella.- siempre he sido rubia.

- Lisa cierra la boca por favor, nunca fuiste rubia.

- eso es lo que tu crees, soy tan rubia como cualquier Malfoy si eso es lo que quieres ver.- le dijo ella.

- ¿si?, pues demuéstralo

- ¡finite colorus!- exclamo la chica furiosa mientras se apuntaba con la varita a la cabeza.

- OHHHH.- se escucho por todo el gran comedor.

El cabello castaño con mechas rubias de Lisa se había trasformado en una brillante cabellera platinada herencia de los Malfoy.

- ¿Qué le dices a eso Black?- le dijo ella agitando su rubia cabellera en la cara de Sirius

- nada, solo me demuestra que es verdadero el refrán de "las rubias son tontas"

Sirius no pudo decir nada mas por que Lisa le planto un puño en la cara y luego se sentó con elegancia en su silla.

- esto no se queda así Malfoy.- exclamo Sirius furioso.

- cuando quieras Black.- le dijo la rubia platinada mirándole con ojos de odio.

Y después se sentaron y se calmaron. Menos mal, por que si no me vuelven loca, ahora les voy a hablar un poco sobre mí, me dicen casi siempre Miry, soy alguien casi siempre amigable pero tengo un genio de los mil demonios cuando me enfado. Tengo el pelo "pelirrojo", pero para mi es naranja zanahoria, como me decía el idiota de Black y su pandilla de merodeadores, la cabeza de zanahoria. No toda la panda de Black me cae tan mal, solo Black por ser ególatra e imbecil y por otra particular experiencia que viví con el que os contare mas tarde, detesto también a Potter por que es un capullo egocéntrico estrella de quiddich y por ultimo detesto a Peter por tratar de copiar a los otros dos sin resultado alguno. El unico que se salva es Remus. Es taaaaan guapo y atento. Ya Miriam basta, no te emociones. Pero Remus nunca va a ser para mi, soy demasiado mala para el. Bueno, aparte de vivir con la maldición de mi pelo naranja estoy tapizada en pecas, si, tengo en la cara, pecho, brazos, piernas, manos y otras partes del cuerpo que no pienso nombrar. Mis ojos son violetas, son extraños pero se por que son así, por que soy piroquinetica, para los que nunca han leído Stephen King xD tengo el poder de encender fuego con la mirada. Desde pequeñas ramitas hasta grandes fogones y créanme, un día de estos no voy a resistir la tentación de prenderle fuego a la bonita persona de Black. Muajajaja, bueno creo que me estoy desviando. Aparte de ser pelirroja, piroquinetica y estar loca de perinola también soy música. No profesional ni nada pero se tocar guitarra y un poco de batería. Ahora creo que deben estar altos de escucharme y por eso les voy a hablar un poco sobre mis amigos.

Empecemos por Maria Cristina, es altísima, morena de pelo negro y rizado y ojos tan negros como el carbón, es muy bonita y se ha tirado a casi medio hogwarts, es de procedencia latina por lo que resalta entre todos estos ingleses aburridos y tiene unas curvas generosas, comúnmente le decimos Tina y siempre esta sonriente y feliz.

Mi otra loca amiga es Adrienne, ella no esta más loca que yo pero me hace competencia. Es alta, delgadísima, tiene los ojos azules y el pelo castaño y lacio, le decimos Adie y comúnmente tenemos que lidiar con sus crisis depresivas.

Y esta mi ultima pero no menos importante amiga Rose, vamos puedo definir a Rose con una palabra, dulce. Es rubia y de estatura media, como Adrienne tiene un complot para hacerme sentir gorda por que ella es una sílfide, tiene el pelo con ondas y dos grandes ojos azules, a veces es tan inocente y dulce que provoca pegarle y devolverle al mundo real, pero cuando vives con una chica hecha de azúcar por 6 años de tu vida en el mismo colegio te acostumbras y aprendes a adorarla.

Y esas son mis tres inseparables, las cuatro estamos locas y somos Ravenclaw renegadas y ahora si gustan les voy a hablar un poco de mi odio hacia Black.

Bueno todo empezó en el vagón del tren cuando me dirigía a hogwarts a cursar el 3 curso.

---- flash back-----

-joder.-grite mientras caía al piso.

- ¿necesitas ayuda Sinclair?- me pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

- de cualquiera menos de ti Black.- le respondí mirando hacia arriba sin pararme del piso.

- bueno Miriam siempre lo dije, algún día caerías a mis pies y ese día es hoy.

- imbecil.- le dije levantándome altiva el piso.

- eres muy linda ¿sabes?

- gracias Black me lo dices 6 veces al día.

-vamos nena tu y yo sabemos que te mueres por besarme.

- antes muerta Black.

-¿quieres hacer la prueba?- me dijo seductoramente.

Me empujo delicadamente hacia la esquina del vagón vacío dejándome acorralada y comenzó a besarme.

Y algo tengo que admitir, chicas, Black es un experto en la materia.

El punto es que yo solo le gustaba a Black por mis grandes pechos y a la semana fue a por otra y me dejo. Pero wow, Black es sinceramente demasiado bueno besando pero lastima que sea tan imbecil.

Bueno ya estaba un poco harta de estar en el gran comedor y después de desayunar subí a mi cuarto a tocar en la media hora que me quedaba antes de entrar a clase de pociones.

- So make the best of this test and don't ask why…

- hey Mir, que bien suena eso.- me dijo Tina entrando al cuarto

- ¿te gusta?- le pregunte yo dejando la guitarra.

- si, esta genial.- me dijo ella.

- Es la nueva de Green day, Time of your life.

- ¡genial! ¿Tienes el CD?

- sep.- le respondí yo sacándolo del forro de mi guitarra.

-genial.

(Como se habrán dada cuenta Tina es medio muggle y ama mi música)

- ¿bajamos?- me pregunto ella después de examinar el CD de cabo a rabo.

- supongo.- le dije yo con fastidio.

-so lets go.- dijo ella y bajamos las dos sonriendo como idiotas, la música de Green day tenia una gran influencia sobre nosotras.

-donde estaban.- pregunto la dulce (cuando digo dulce me refiero a muy muy muy dulce) voz de Rose.

-estábamos arriba.- le respondio Tina con la misma sonrisa idiota que teníamos cuando bajamos la escalera.

- Tina ¿puedes quitar esa sonrisa idiota de la cara por favor?- le pregunto Adrienne volteándole los ojos.

-ush que humor.- le dijo Tina borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿otra vez con una de sus crisis odio-al-mundo-déjenme-en-paz?- le susurré a Rose.

- lamentándolo mucho si.- me dijo ella torciendo sus labios rosados.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo esta vez?- le volví a susurrar a Rose.

- el chico que tenemos en frente.

- ¿si?- pregunte tratando de borrar la sonrisa psicópata de mi rostro.

- aja.- dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Qué pasaría si a ese chico accidentalmente se le prenden fuego los cabellos?- le dije con tono de inocencia.

-no serás capaz.- me dijo Rose con tono reprobatorio.

- creo que si.- le dije yo.

- no Miriam.- me rogó ella.

Comencé a acumular todo el calor en el centro de mi frente mientras miraba mi objetivo.

El chico salio corriendo con su melena prendida en llamas.

- ¬¬ no tienes remedio.- me dijo Rose

-ajajajajajajajajaja.- se carcajeaban Tina y Adie.

- ya vámonos a clases chicas.- les dije tratando de no reírme.

- pero ajajaja Miriam ajajaja le prendiste ajajajaa fuego.- dijo Tina mientras se reía.

- si.- dije yo estallando en carcajadas como ella.

- ¬¬. - Rose nos miro feo.

- ya vámonos.- dijo tina con la mano en el estomago por la risa.

Y así nos fuimos a la primera clase de encantamientos con Gryffindor carcajeándonos por todo el pasillo.

- ¿se puede saber por que llegan tarde?- pregunto el profesor con una mirada severa.

- por que a Rose se le olvido la mochila y tuvimos que acompañarla a buscar su mochila y en el pasillo nos encontramos a peeves y no nos quería dejar pasar.- dijo Tina con su increíble, y no es mentira, increíble habilidad para mentir.

- que no vuelva a pasar.

-no señor, le aseguramos que no volverá a pasar.- dijo Rose con una de sus sonrisas dulces mostrando sus adorables hoyuelos.

- tomen asiento.- dijo el profesor.

Yo como siempre estoy en la luna no escuche lo ultimo y mis amigas ya se habían sentado en los puestos libres… adivinen con quien me toco sentarme, pues nada menos que con el tarado de Black.

- lo que me faltaba.- murmure sentándome a su lado de mala gana.

- como si me gustara sentarme contigo, pecas.- me dijo el con las mismas ganas que yo.

Algo que a Sirius le encanta, esperen ¿le dije Sirius?... ¡no puede ser! Miriam recapacita.- me dije a mi misma.- algo que ha Black le encanta es ponerme sobrenombres, el primero fue cabeza de zanahoria luego vinieron varios como pecas, naranja y a veces me decía zanahoria con berenjenas por mi cabello naranja con las puntas moradas, cortesía de mi amigo Tom, el es otra personilla de la que les quiero hablar mas tarde.

- ¿que escribes?- dijo el tratando de arrancar mi hoja llena de tachones en la que había empezado la nueva letra de mi canción.

- muérete Black.- le dije mientras recuperaba mi hoja a toda velocidad.

- ¿Single a useless thought? - Pregunto burlón

- hay mierda la leyó.- me dije a mi misma.

- no sabia que eras poeta.- comenzó a burlarse.

- cierra la boca Black.

- solo si me das un beso.

- antes muerta.- le respondí.

- lo mismo dijiste en 3 año.

- imbecil.- le grite ya perdiendo los nervios.

- ¿algún problema señorita Sinclair?

- em… este no ninguno.- le dije.

- bueno como iba diciendo su compañero de mesa va a ser su compañero por el resto del año para todos los trabajos.

- ¿Qué carajo?- empecé a decir cuando Sirius piso mi pie.

- auch, pedazo de…- comencé a gritarle de nuevo.

- señorita Sinclair me temo que si no puedo mantener la calma va a tener que abandonar la clase.

- lo siento profesor, pero no puedo estar al lado de semejante imbecil.- le grite fuera de mi.

- salga inmediatamente.- me grito el profesor y yo le voltee los ojos.

Me salí feliz del salón, me senté en el piso con mi hoja arrugada y tachoneada y encendí un cigarrillo.

- ¿sabes que fumar es malo para la salud?- me dijo una voz dulce.

- ¿y que carajo te importa mi salud?- pregunte sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del papel.

- nada en realidad, solo te avisaba.- dijo de nuevo la voz.

Levante la vista y adivinen quien estaba, pues nada menos que la persona a la que más odiaba después de Black, Lisa Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué me diriges la palabra?- pregunte anotando unas cuantas palabras en mi hoja.

- por que también el idiota ese me saco del salón y creo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que hablar contigo en estas 2 horas.

- te hablaría si no me hubieran sacado por la culpa de tu imbecil novio.

- no es mi novio.- se defendió ella sin perder la calma.

Dios.- pensé.- ¿Cómo dios pudo haber creado a una chica tan perfecta?...

- me gustan tus ojos.- me dijo sonriendo.

- no son muy especiales.- le respondí yo distraída.

- si que lo son.- me dijo examinándolos de cerca.- son hermosos.

-gracias.- le respondí haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

Y así estuvimos las 2 horas hablando y me di cuenta que la chica 10 no es tan mala después de todo, nos volvimos amigas insultando a Black juntas…

- creo que ya tenemos que ir al gran comedor.- me dijo ella levantándose del suelo.

- creo que no voy a comer.- le dije.- tengo que ir a mi habitación.

- bueno entonces bye.- me dijo ella levantándose elegante del piso.

Subí a mi habitación corriendo y agarre mi guitarra.

Comencé a componer como una loca, las notas afloraban fácilmente en mi mente, era tan extraño.

Después de terminar mi canción me recosté un rato en mi cama a pensar, no tenia hambre ni ganas de almorzar, seguro el alma caritativa de Rose me habrá guardado algo para comer esta tarde.

Pensé en todo, en lo amistosa que era la chica 10, en que iba a tener que trabajar con Black y recordé de repente nuestro beso en 3 año.

- hey Mir ¿Qué tienes?- me pregunto Adrienne entrando a la habitación.

- nada Adie.- le dije yo

- ¿Qué hiciste cuando el viejo ese te saco?

- me quede hablando con Lisa.

- ¿desde cuando es Lisa y no Malfoy?- me pregunto ella.

- desde que es amistosa conmigo.- le dije yo.

- ¿desde cuando hablas con chicas plásticas?

- ella no es plástica.- la defendí yo.

- claro que si Miriam, es fría, brillante y dura.

- deberías conocerla.

- como sea.- me dijo Adie.

- así que te toco trabajar con Black.- me dijo riendo.

- ni me lo recuerdes.- le dije yo de mala gana lanzándole un cojín.

- Miry tatatatata dice Blackie que te quiere tatatatatata que de amor por ti se muere tatatatata.- comenzó a tararear ella.

- no seas puta Adie.- le dije riendo mientras le pegaba con una almohada.

- vamos Miry sabes que si te gusta- dijo ella devolviéndome el golpe.

- claro que no.- le dije pegándole de nuevo con la almohada.

Y en venganza comencé a tararear la canción.

- Adie tatatatata dice Jamsie que te quiere tatatatata que de amor por ti se muere tatatatatata…

- no te atrevas.- dijo ella antes de que pudiera decir la segunda parte.

- Adie y James por siempre.- tararee yo.

- basta Miry.- dijo ella riendo mientras yo le hacia cosquillas en la panza.

- pues di que a mi no me gusta Black.- le dije yo.

- jajaja.- se rió por las cosquillas.- a Miry jajaja no le gusta jajaja Black.

- genial.- dije yo quitándome se encima de ella y recibiendo un almohadazo en toda la cara.

- ¿con que divirtiéndose sin nosotras?- pregunto Tina mientras entraba con Rose al cuarto.

- ¿saben que a Miry le gusta Black?- dijo ella mientras reía.

- Adie eres una bitch.- le dije yo haciéndole cosquillas de nuevo.

- ¿es verdad?- me pregunto Tina mientras me miraba los ojos.

- claro que no.- le grite yo sin parar de hacerle cosquillas a Adie.

- por lo menos yo no grito en sueños, oh Jamsie ven conmigo.- dije imitando una de las muecas que hacia Adie mientras dormía.

- yo no hago eso.- dijo Adie tan roja como el cabello de Lily Evans.

- claro que si.- intervino Rose.

- tontas.- dijo Adie conjurando con su varita agua que nos callo encima a Tina, Rose y a mi.

- miren esas mejillas chicas.- dije yo.- apuesto a que Adie ha tenido mas de un sueño erótico con Jamsie.

- ¿eres piroquinetica o psíquica?- me pregunto Adie con un dejo de desconcierto en los ojos.

Tina estallo en carcajadas.

- ¿así que lo admites?- pregunto Rose riendo.

- ¡no!- dijo Adie reaccionando.- claro que no.

- no me engañas.- le dijo Tina.

- yo nunca he soñado con James, bueno solo un par de veces pero… ¡NO! Nunca he soñado con Potter.- dijo ella sonrojada.

-si si Adie como digas.- le dijo Tina.

- pero tu si que debes haber soñado con Remus.- le dijo Adie en venganza.

- ¡Remus es mío!- grite yo de repente, no se de donde me salio ese grito.

- oh mi dios.- dijo Adie.

- ¿todas escucharon eso?- dijo Tina metiendo sus dedos en las orejas.

- ¿Miriam y Remus?- dijo Rose desconcertada.

- No…- empezó Adie.

- puede…- la siguió Tina.

- ser.- completo Rose.

-ups.- me dije a mi misma.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?- pregunto Tina con una sonrisa picarona.

- nunca.- les dije yo burlona.

- no lo puedo creer.- dijo Rose.

-abrazo grupal.- grito Adie saltando sobre mi seguida por Tina y Rose.

- auch me hacen daño.-proteste yo.- no quiero ser la base de una pirámide humana.

- ya nuestra chiquilla creció.- dijo Tina con falso aire melancólico mientras se quitaba una "lagrima" del rostro.

- yo nunca he sido tu chiquilla.- proteste yo.- ¿a todo el mundo hoy se le safo un tornillo?

- oigo campanas de boda.- dijo Rose levantándose con aire divertido.

- yo quiero ser la madrina.- grito Adie.

- ya chicas no da risa.- les dije yo tratando de aguantar las carcajadas.

- tan tan tatan tan tan tatan Remus y Miriam se van a casar.- comenzó a cantar Rose.

- ja-ja-ja.- me reí yo con sarcasmo.

- ya me imagino sus bebes, todos pelirrojos con ojos color miel.- dijo Tina con ojos soñadores.

- ¬¬.- las odio.- les dije yo.

- sabes que no es verdad.- dijo Adie con una sonrisa

- ¡claro que si!- exclame yo molesta mientras me quitaba a Rose de encima que trataba de hacerme un vestido de novias con una sabana blanca.

- la rebelde Miriam y el bueno de Remus.- dijo Tina con el mismo falso aire nostálgico.- ¡quien lo diría!

- cállense chicas.- les implore yo riendo.

- ¿el vestido de Miriam puede ser blanco?- pregunto Rose con semblante "serio" a Adie.

- lo dudo.- dijo ella riendo.

- ¿Qué insinúas Adie?- le dije yo amenazándola con el dedo.

- nada nada.- dijo Adie levantando las manos.

- Rose llama a Tomie.- dijo Tina.- uno no se puede casar con el pelo naranja y morado.

- ¿que tienes en contra de mi pelo naranja y morado?- le pregunte yo mirándola feo.

- no me incendies porfis.- me dijo ella riendo.

- ve con cuidado, Tinita, que un día esos cabellos negros y largos podrían encenderse en llamas.

- ¡que miedo tengo!- se burlo ella sacándome la lengua.

- deberías.- le dijo Adie con semblante serio.- tu cabeza esta echando humo.

- ¡¿Qué!?.- grito Tina corriendo al baño.

- buena esa Adie.- le dije chocándole la mano.

- eres una estupida.- le grito Tina divertida saliendo del baño con su cabellera intacta.

Y así pasamos toda la tarde haciendo tonterías.

- creo que ya es hora de dormir.- dijo Rose frotándose los ojos con la mano somnolienta.

- sip.- dijo Tina acostándose en su cama.

- buenas noches chicas.- me despedí yo apagando la luz, esa noche fue larga y no pude dormir. Solo pude pensar en algo… tener que trabajar con Black.


	2. Black, eres ¿insoportable?

2.- Black, eres ¿insoportable?

- Black, si vamos a hacer esto vamos a hacerlo bien.- le dije malhumorada.

- tu solo relájate nena, y dime Sirius.

- primero, no soy tu nena y segundo, Black esta bien.

- que genio que tienes nena.- dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Alguien que era experto en sacarme de quicio era Black, tuve que cerrar los ojos para no convertirlo en cenizas o al menos no tratar de estrangularlo.

- ¿vamos a hacer el trabajo o no?- le pregunte yo abriendo los ojos.

- solo si me das un beso.- me dijo el con una sonrisa hermosa.

¡No!... ¡solo llevo 5 minutos con Black y ya pienso que su sonrisa es hermosa!

- no te voy a besar Black.- le dije yo.

- vamos, te va encantar.

- no Black, no trates de seducirme.- le dije yo molesta.

- no estoy tratando se seducirte.- me dijo el pensativo.- solo quiero un poquito de diversión.

- ¬¬.- conmigo no te vas a divertir.

- hagamos el intento.- me dijo el divertido mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente.

- no te me acerques Black.- le dije mientras me ponía debajo de la mesa de la biblioteca.

- vamos nena, no te hagas la difícil.

- aleja…- comencé, pero no pude terminar por que Black empezó a besarme.

¿Por qué me quedo indefensa cuando el me besa?... simplemente no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería que se alejara.

Relaje los músculos de mis brazos y comencé a enredar mis uñas pintadas de vinotinto en sus cabellos negros.

De mis labios comenzó a bajar a mi cuello.

-a mi me gusta Remus.- grite de repente.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Mi lengua estaba fuera de control o que? ¿Cómo le iba a decir eso a Black?

Sirius se aparto de mí como si fuera un carbón caliente.

- ¿que dijiste?- me pregunto.

- nada.- dije yo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿seguimos?

¡Otra vez mi maldita lengua! ¡¿Por que tuve que decirle seguimos?!

-dijiste que te gustaba Remus.- me dijo el tocándome la nariz con el dedo como si fuera una niña chiquita.

- no dije nada, Sirius.

- ¡claro que si!- me dijo el con una sonrisita.- aparte querías seguir.

- claro que no, dije seguimos de seguir con el trabajo.

- si si Miriam, y yo soy gay.- me dijo el sarcástico.

- siempre lo supe Sirius.- le dije yo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Sirius me miro muy muy muy muy feo.

- así que te gusta Remus.- murmuro el.

- no tienes oportunidad con el.

¡Así que Black pensaba que no tenia oportunidad con el!, relájate Miriam, cuenta hasta diez y no le prendas fuego. ¿Pero quien se cree este niño?... claro que tengo oportunidad con Remus.

- cierra la boca Black, yo tengo oportunidad con quien se me antoje.

- pues el tiene novia Miriamcita.

¿Por qué diablos me tiene que decir miriamcita? Sabe que odio que me digan así.

- pues te apuesto, Blackie, que Remus va a ser mío en menos de una semana.

- no voy a apostar a mi mejor amigo.- me dijo el con aire solemne.

- tenias que ser perro.- le dije yo fastidiada.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy perro?- me dijo el abriendo los ojos.

- ¿me crees idiota?... primero por tu sobrenombre, canuto, luego por las ausencias de Remus en la luna llena y también por que te vi transformándote una vez.- le dije yo.

- creo que eres mas inteligente de lo que pensé.- dijo el llevándose la mano a la barbilla, se veía taaaaan sexy.

Maldita sea, Miriam, controla tus hormonas.- me dije a mi misma.

- entonces Black ¿tienes miedo de que te gane?

- nunca Sinclair, nunca.- me dijo el con su sonrisa picarona.

- entonces si logro conquistar a Remus en menos de una semana tu vas a hacer todas mis tareas.

- ¿y si no lo logras que gano yo?

- lo que quieras Black.

¡Oh no!... ¿le dije lo que quieras? Maldita sea, seria como darle un cheque en blanco a un ladrón. Cerré los ojos esperado a que Black digiera su parte de la apuesta, aunque ya sabia lo que me esperaba, en verdad la mente pervertida de Black le deja muy poco a la imaginación.

-mmm.- comenzó.- ya se lo que quiero, quiero que me des un beso cuando te lo pida por el resto de tu vida y que no tengas novio por el resto del año.

- ¿estas loco?- exclame.

-¿tienes miedo Sinclair?

-no, para nada, pero voy a aumentar mi apuesta.

- como quieras.- dijo el haciendo un gesto desinteresado con la mano.

Muajajaja Black vas a sufrir.- me dije a mi misma.

- quiero que te tiñas el pelo de rubio.- le dije sonriendo satisfecha.

- de ninguna manera.- me dijo el alarmado.

-¿miedo, Black?- le pregunte yo burlona.

- no Sinclair.- me dijo el.

- entonces, ¿aceptas?- le pregunte yo sonriente.

- seguro.- me respondio el desafiante.

- entonces pongamos el hechizo.- le dije yo.

El hechizo no era muy complejo, pero se encargaba de sellar la apuesta con magia obligando al que perdiera a cumplirla por que si no morías. ¿Algo sádico no?... pero bueno da igual, no me importaba ver a Black enterrado unos cuantos metros bajo tierra.

- dame tu mano.- me pidió el.

- le tendí mi mano pecosa con mis uñas vinotintos, Black pronuncio el conjuro y nos soltamos las manos.

- prepárate a perder Miry.- me dijo el sonriente.

- ve comprando el tinte Black.- le dije yo burlona y subí a mi cuarto, todavía eran las 6 de la tarde.

- acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida.- grite entrando a mi cuarto mientras me tumbaba en mi cama.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- me pregunto Adie que estaba escuchando música.

- una apuesta con Black.- le dije yo fastidiada.

- ¿de verdad?- me pregunto Tina divertida.

- si.- dije yo a punto de llorar.

- ¿Qué apostaron?- pregunto Rose que se estaba comiendo un chocolate.

- todo empezó por que Black dijo que yo no tenia oportunidad con Remus y yo le aposte que iba a lograr qué Remus fuera mío en una semana y el acepto la apuesta. Si yo gano el tiene que hacer mis tareas hasta que pasemos a 7 año y teñirse el pelo de rubio y si el gana yo lo tengo que besar cuando me lo pida y no puedo tener novio hasta terminar el curso.

- oh…- comenzó Adie.

- mi…- la siguió Rose.

- dios.- completo Tina.

- ¿tu estas loca?- gritaron las tres a la vez.

- supongo.- dije yo.

- bueno por los besos de Sirius no te preocupes, es realmente genial.- me dijo Tina tratando según ella de "animarme"

- Tina cállate.- le dijo Adie.

- y no es nada malo en la…- comenzó Tina con ojos soñadores.

- ¡TINA!- gritamos las 3 a la vez.

- buena vale, aburridas.- nos dijo ella.

- ¿recuerdan los viejos tiempos cuando Peter (N/A: alias la rata asquerosa xD la rata no aparece en este fict por que no quiero vomitar sobre el teclado, entonces me invente que la rata estaba en Drumstrangs xD)

Estaba enamorado de Adie?- dijo Rose riendo.

- ni me lo recuerden.- pidió Adie haciendo como que vomitaba.

- jajajajaja.- estallamos todas en carcajadas.

- bueno chicas yo me voy.- dijo Tina sonriéndonos.- tengo una cita.

- yo también me tengo que ir.- dijo Adie.- voy a estudiar a la biblioteca y no llego hasta mas o menos caída la noche así que no me esperen.

- yo voy a ver las estrellas con Arthur.- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿me van a dejar sola?- pregunte yo un poco molesta.

- eso creo.- me dijo Rose.

- bueno váyanse de una vez.- las eche yo sonriente.

- no nos quieras tanto.- me dijo Adie.

- fuera.- les dije riendo.

- chau.- me dijo Tina saliendo por la puerta.

- Bye.- dijeron Rose y Adrienne siguiéndola.

¿Qué se hace un viernes en la tarde sola en tu habitación?... solo se me ocurre algo, quitarme el uniforme, bañarme y componer un rato.

Puse la bañera a llenar con agua caliente y luego me metí.

Estuve en la bañera y no es mentira mas de dos horas, cuando salí eran las 8.

Me seque el pelo y me puse un pijama rosa con negro, agarre mi guitarra y comencé a dejar que mis dedos se movieran libremente mientras componía una melodía rápida.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y no había nadie.

- hay mierda.- exclame en voz alta asustada.

- no pasa nada Sinclair.- dijo James dejando caer como una especie de capa de invisibilidad, también estaba Black.

- ¿Qué quieren?- pregunte yo dejando la guitarra de lado y cubriéndome con una sabana.

- romper la apuesta.- dijo James con semblante serio.

- ¿tienes miedo Blackie?- le pregunte yo burlona.

- no.- dijo el con la misma cara que James.

- no queremos que juegues con los sentimientos de Remus.- dijo James.

- Potter yo no pienso jugar con los sentimientos de nadie.

- ¿y acaso seducir a una persona por ganar una apuesta no es jugar con sus sentimientos?- me pregunto el.

- no lo hago por ganar una apuesta.- le dije yo.- de verdad me gusta Remus.

- ¿pero de todas formas no ha manera de romper el hechizo?- volvió a hablar James.

- no.- dije mirándolo.

James dio un largo suspiro y se sentó en el piso.

- ¿entonces de verdad te gusta Remusin?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

- creo que ya lo deje claro Potter.- le dije.

- ¿y como esta Tina?- me pregunto por hablar.

- ¿la conoces?- le pregunte yo.

- supongo, fuimos novios una semana.- me dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

- ah con que de eso hablaba cuando me dijo que Potter besaba muy bien.- dije yo pensativa.

- ¿dije eso en voz alta?

- creo que si nena.- intervino Sirius por primera vez.

Hay Miriam como no cierres esa bocota que tienes…- me dije a mi misma.

- ¿Tina dice que yo beso bien?- me pregunto con una sonrisa ególatra.

- no te hagas ilusiones Potter.- le dije yo para bajarlo de su nube.

- que humor pecas.- me dijo Sirius sentándose a mi lado.

- cierra la boca Black.- le ordene yo.

- hay canuto, que chica tan difícil que te buscas.- dijo James.

Los fulmine a los dos con la mirada.

- ¿y se van a quedar aquí o que?- les pregunte tratando de que sonara como un lárguense-ahora-mismo-de-mi-cuarto.

- creo que nos quedamos pecas.- me dijo James guiñándome el ojo.

- sip.- dijo Sirius.- no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

- pues yo estoy componiendo y no puedo estar rodeada de gente.

- que humor pecas.- me dijo Sirius.

- ya nos vamos.

Y al fin se fueron los dos.

Agarre mi diario y comencé a escribir hasta que me quede dormida.


	3. Los locos romances de Adrienne

3.- Los locos romances de Adrienne.

Bueno creo que deben estar hartos de escuchar sobre una aburrida pelirroja que esta loca, es algo sádica y acaba de hacer una horrible apuesta con Black…¿bonita descripción personal, no?, ya lo creo.

Hoy me sucedió algo muy peculiar, encontré el diario de Adrienne, nunca pensé que tuviera uno, ella es la típica chica no-hago-idioteces-adolescentes, pero ya ven, tiene un diario donde no se priva de anotar nada, léase bien la ultima palabra… y lo estoy leyendo todavía, muajajaja tengo los secretos de Adie en mis manos, me las voy a cobrar todas.

Les dejo esta página que me causo mucha risa y fue escrita el año pasado:

---diario----

Querido diario, hoy me tuve que pasar todo el maldito día escondiéndome de Peter, me asusta, aparte de que es feo y gordo me grita en los pasillos que me ama, huele horrible. Aparte ¡me siento fea! Y supongo que es como debes de sentirte cuando el unico chico de Hogwarts que te persigue es una rata, perdón, Peter. No se como James y Black pueden juntarse con el. Por cierto diario hoy tuve un mega avance con James, fue mas o menos así:

- Smith ¿me prestas una pluma?- me pregunto Jamsie volteando a verme.

- Emm…s…i…creeeo. - Balbucee yo.

- ¿Adrienne, estas bien?- me pregunto el

Y yo trate de decir algo pero de repente se escucho un grito.

- ¿James dijiste Adrienne? La he estado buscando todo el día.- grito peter.

- oh no.- dije yo asustada y Salí corriendo.

Y después de correr como 4 kilómetros pare cuando no se escuchaban gritos de – TE AMO ADRIENNE- por todo el pasillo, pare.

A que si avanzamos un poco ¿no?, creo que pronto será mío, pero tengo que apartar a la rata, digo, peter de mi camino y ya creo que idee el plan perfecto, le voy a mandar una carta de inscripción a Drumstrang para ver si se va y me deja en paz.

-----fin del diario-----

-jajajaja.- me reía yo mientras cerraba el diario.

Sabia que peter se había ido a Drumstrang pero nunca pensé que Adie tuviera la culpa, eso fue un brillante plan malvado, tengo que reconocerlo.

De repente se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Tina y un chico pelirrojo besándose.

- ejem.- tosí yo con falsa inocencia.

- este… em… solo estábamos.- empezó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Miriam? ¿Quieres medicina para la tos?- me dijo Tina con una mirada muy muy muy fea.

- no no, gracias querida Tina por preocuparte.- le dije yo con mas sarcasmo del que pretendía.- ya me voy, vosotros sigan en lo que estaban.

Y me fui del cuarto, Tina si me sacaba de quicio cuando hacia eso, siempre ando preguntándome como tiene tantos novios, es muy guapa, pero igual.

Bueno les estaba hablando de los romances de Adrienne, antes de Peter vino un total imbecil, Kevin, era un chico guapo, alto, de cabello castaño y ojos negros, estaba en 7º cuando Adie estaba en 4º, si… pero como verán a mi amiga no le importa mucho la diferencia de edad. Kevin solo la uso de segunda opción y a los pocos meses la dejo, Adie estaba tan enamorada de el idiota ese y el la dejo por otra, pero así es la vida. No me quiero poner a hablar de desgracias por que definitivamente soy una reina del drama como se habrán dado cuenta.

- Miriamcita.- me llamo una voz conocida.

- ¿Qué quieres Black?- le pregunte yo sin darme la vuelta.

- nada… ¿Cómo vas con Remus?

- no te interesa.- le dijo yo altiva arreglando mi cabello rojo.

- hey Rem.- grito el.- Miriam quiere hablarte.

- ¿eres imbecil o que?- le murmure yo al oído pisándole un pie.

- ya voy Sirius.- dijo Remus sonriente.

- suerte.- me dijo Black.

- no la necesito.- le dije yo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto el parándose en frente mío.

Piensa Miriam, no vas a quedar en ridículo por Black.

- bueno, me va muy mal en defensa contra las artes oscuras y me gustaría tener un tutor que me ayudase y tu amable.- trate de que el sarcasmo no se notara en la ultima frase.- amigo me dijo que me podías ayudar.

Sirius me miro con la boca abierta.

Después de todo Tina tenia su lado bueno, se me pego su habilidad para mentir.

- entonces creo que yo podría darte clases particulares.- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Por qué tenia que ser taaaaan lindo?

- me parece una buena idea.- le dije yo entusiasmada.

- entonces creo que podemos empezar mañana.

- genial.- le respondí yo.

- ahora tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros.- me dijo.

- genial, si quieres voy contigo.

- ok.- me dijo el mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Sirius seguía mirándome atónito y con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué libros vas a buscar?- le pregunte yo a Remus cuando llegamos a la biblioteca.

- solo algunos de encantamientos.- me dijo el sonriendo de nuevo.

- bueno si quieres te espero aquí mientras los buscas.- le dije yo con una sonrisa chica-colgate que trate de copiar de Lisa Malfoy.

- vale.- me dijo el desapareciendo por las estanterías.

Estaba un poquito nerviosa, lo tengo que admitir, pero definitivamente tenia que ganarle esa apuesta a Black, no estaba dispuesta a besarlo cuando se le antojara ¡por favor! ¿Qué le ocurre?... y eso de no tener novio por el resto del año no me parece, pero no se ni por que estoy pensando en perder por que si no gano le voy a chamuscar los pelos a Black.

- ¿en que piensas?- me pregunto el volviendo con una pila de libros gordos y aburridos.

- en nada.- le dije yo.

- y ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto el abriendo un libro.

- bien genial y tu.- le pregunte yo

- bien.- me dijo el.

Black tienes razón, Remus tiene novia, ¡es medio veela! ¿Cómo se supone que yo compita con una rubia perfecta y tímida?... bueno no se, pero igual me las voy a apañar. Me fui acercando a Remus poco a poco sin que se percatara.

- ¿te ocurre algo?- me pregunto el apartando la vista de su libro.

- nada, solo tengo un poco de frío.- le dije yo.

- ten.- me dijo el quitándose la chaqueta vinotinto.

- oh no Remus…- empecé yo.

- quédatela.- me dijo sonriendo.- yo no tengo frío.

- bueno gracias.- dije yo poniéndomela.

Y después de una hora de observarlo leer por fin pudimos ir a la sala común.

- gracias.- le dije yo sonriente mientras le devolvía su chaqueta.

-oh no fue nada.- me dijo el.- creo que mañana podemos comenzar con los boggarts.

¡Oh no! No podíamos estar cerca de boggarts, si no Remus tendría que ver mi mayor miedo, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, ¡es perder la apuesta de Black!

- no.- medio grite yo.- los boggarts ya me los se de memoria.

- entonces encontraremos otra cosa.- me dijo de nuevo sonriente.

Bendito sea dios.- suspire para mis adentros y me dirigí hacia donde estaban Rose y Adie en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Después de "comer" por que ver verdad no comí nada, subí a mi cuarto a probarme ropa como loca.

Maldita sea.- pensé para mi misma.- ¿acaso no tenia ropa que no fuera morada o negra?... ¡que estrés!

- ¿Qué es este desastre?- se mofo Sirius entrando a mi cuarto.

- ¡fuera Black!- le grite yo molesta.

- pero que humor de perros que traen algunas.- me dijo el con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte yo sacándome el pelo de la cara.

- un beso.- me dijo el.

- vete.- le amenacé yo.

- no, pecas, estoy aburrido.

- pues vete ha hacer otra cosa, no se, ve a ligarte a una chica, a hablar con James, a ver tus revistas playboy, o cualquier cosa pero déjame en paz.- le grite yo histérica.

- ya hice todo eso.- me dijo con gesto aburrido.

Ya Miriam, relájate, cuenta hasta 10, no le prendas fuego, no le saltes encima, respira hondo.- me repetía.

Pero fue muy tarde por que lo empuje por la puerta y callo al piso, y el muy imbecil me jalo con el, por lo que le caí encima y quedamos en una pose, que digamos, no muy inocente.

- mira, pecas, no me molesta tenerte encima.- me dijo el riendo.

- pervertido.- le grite yo algo molesta.

- ¿Miriam?- me pregunto Tina burlona.

- si.- le dije yo roja.

- pero buscaos un hotel, o por lo menos entren en el cuarto.- dijo ella riendo.

Me pare de encima de Black como un bólido.

- ¿tu eres la ex numero 198 de James no?- pregunto Sirius contando con los dedos.

- supongo.- dijo ella con los ojos llorosos y entro al cuarto dando un sonoro portazo.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan borde?- le reproche yo pellizcándole el hombro.

- auch, ¿Qué fue lo que dije?- me pregunto el.

- tenias que ser hombre.- le dije yo mirándolo feo.

- ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?- dijo el fastidiado.- ahora si no te importa.- dijo besándome rápidamente y corriendo.

- imbecil.- lo insulte yo y entre al cuarto donde estaba Tina tendida en su cama.

- ¿estas bien?- le pregunte yo temerosa.

- depende de cual sea tu definición de bien.- me dijo ella secándose las lagrimas.

- oh, no llores por el Tina, aparte Adie esta enamorada de el, y tu eres tan guapa que puedes salir con quien quieras.- le dije yo con mi actitud de psicóloga.

- es que es tan triste.- sollozo ella.- yo lo amaba de verdad, le di todo lo que me pidió, y el también me amaba.- termino secándose.

Que tierna se veía Tina llorando, es que son cosas que casi nunca suceden.

- bueno, honey, no llores, se feliz, vive tu vida, lígatelos a todos y no te enamores de ninguno, ese es mi lema.- le dije yo.

- pero tu que hablas si tu estas enamorada de Remus.- me dijo ella.

- este… em…-odio cuando me sucede esto.- era mi frase, ya no.

- Miriam, dime, por favor que nunca te ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de ser psicóloga.

- em no.- le dije yo dudosa.

-¡menos mal ¡ si no te ibas a morir de hambre.- me dijo ella estallando en carcajadas.

- hieres mi ego.- le dije yo con un aire melodramático y ofendido.

- pídele un poquito a Black, tiene de sobra.- me sugirió ella.

- si genial.- le dije yo con sarcasmo.- hola Black, ¿me regalas un poquito de tu ego?- dije yo hablando con el aire.

Las dos estallamos en carcajadas y no paramos de reír hasta entrada la noche.

¿Mi vida no es muy interesante verdad?...

Eso esta por cambiar…


	4. La chica nueva

4.- la chica nueva.

- silencio.- dijo fuertemente Dumbledore acallando los inquietos murmullos del gran comedor.

- les debo una explicación.- empezó el con calma.- se estarán preguntando que hace el sombrero seleccionador a esta altura del año escolar en el banco, es sobre una nueva alumna que debido a razones que no se me permiten revelar nos va a acompañar el resto del año, y el año que viene.

Espero que la acojan como es debido.- terminó el anciano y en ese mismo momento una chica alta, pálida con una capa azul, a combinación de sus ojos y un cabello negro y ondeante detrás de su espalda con su pausado caminar entro en el gran comedor.

- Annelise De L'etoile.- exclamo la profesora Mcgonnagal mientras la chica de ojos azules se sentaba sonriente en el banco mientras el sombrero se deslizaba por sus sedosos cabellos negros.

- Ravenclaw.- grito el sombrero mientras nosotras empezamos a aplaudir, Rose llamo a la chica con un gesto amable con el dedo ofreciéndole un puesto al lado de ella.

- felicidades.- le dije yo sonriente.

- merci.- me dijo ella con su acento francés.

- Sais-tu parler des aines?- dijo Tina que hablaba francés.

- si.- dijo la chica.

- me llamo Annelise.- dijo ella.- pero me dicen Lise.

- yo soy Miriam.- le dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

- yo Adrienne, pero dime Adie.

- Maria Cristina.- le dijo Tina sonriente.

- y yo Rose.- termino Rose con una sonrisa melosa.

- bueno, Lise.- le dije yo.- bienvenida.- ¿no sabes que habitación te toco?

- 19.- dijo ella sacando un pequeño papel.

- genial.- dijo Tina.- dormirás con nosotras.

- oh que bien.- comenzó Annelise con su sonrisa de propaganda de dentífrico.- no saben que es lo difícil que es comenzar en un nuevo colegio.

- me lo imagino.- dijo Adie que había estado muy callada, demasiado para mi gusto, diría yo.

- y ¿ya te dieron tu horario?- pregunto Rose

- oh, si.- dijo ella de nuevo con su bonita sonrisa

- oh mon dieu.- medio grito ella escondiéndose detrás de mi.

- ¿Qué ocurre Lise?- le pregunte yo.

- ¿ese no es Sirius Black?- pregunto ella con un tono de tristeza que apenas pude percibir.

- el mismo.- le dije yo algo intrigada.

- oh por favor vámonos de aquí, no quiero que me vea.- dijo ella al borde del llanto.

- bueno, déjame distraerle, tu ve con Tina.- le dije yo

- gracias.- me dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía por las puertas del gran comedor.

No puedo dejar que Black vea a esa chica.- me dije a mi misma- piensa Miriam, que la cabeza no es solo para peinarse el pelo.

- ya se.- dije mientras me dirigía hacia Black, que a su ves venia hacia nosotras.

- Sirius.- le dije en un susurro a su oído que visiblemente hizo que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran.

- pecas.- me dijo el divertido mientras me devolvía el susurro.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a la sala común un rato?- le dije yo prácticamente jalándolo de la corbata.

- no, Miriam, no puedo, tengo clase doble de pociones.

- oh no… igual que Lise.- me dije a mi misma horrorizada, esa chica tenia que haber vivido algo demasiado fuerte con Black como para huir de el.

- pues fuguémonos.- le dije yo de nuevo susurrándole al oído.

- nunca pensé que me lo pedirías.- me dijo el con su maldita sonrisa perfecta y picara.

- ¿que esperas?- le pregunte yo jalándolo impacientemente por la corbata, prácticamente ahorcándolo, y créanme que ganas no me faltaban muajajaja, pero creo que me estoy desviando del tema.

- calma pecas, ¿tanto quieres estar conmigo a solas?- me dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisita tan Sirius.

- si, ven, Sirius.- dije yo haciendo todo lo posible por sacarlo de hay, no podía ver a la chica nueva.

Y así llegamos a la sala común de ravenclaw, que para mi mala suerte y beneficio de Black, estaba vacía.

- y… ya que me hiciste perder dos interesantísimas horas de pociones, ¿Qué es tan importante?

- em… piensa.- me dije a mi misma.

- que me gustaría que escucharas mi nueva canción.- le dije yo sonriente.

- bueno pues adelante… ¿Dónde esta la guitarra?

- maldita sea… ¡la guitarra!

- en mi cuarto.- le dije

- bueno vamos a por ella.- me dijo con su sonrisa de pervertido ególatra.

- no toques nada Black.- le ordene mientras el jugaba con un zapato que Tina había dejado tirado en el piso.

- ¿para que usan esto?... parece un aparato de tortura.

- es un riza pestañas, y es de Adrienne, así que por tu bien, déjalo donde lo encontraste.- lo amenacé buscando mi guitarra por todos lados.

- pero que humor que tienen algunas.- me dijo sarcástico recostándose en mi cama.

- Sirius Orión Black.- empecé yo ya fuera de quicio.-voy a contar hasta 5 y si no estas fuera de mi cama te voy a incendiar.

- ¿incendiar?- me pregunto con un brillo en su mirada.

- fuera Black.- le grite yo tan duro que pego un brinco y salto de la cama.

- ¿encontraste tu instrumento muggle, la guitarra?

- no.- le dije yo frustrada.

- da lo mismo.- me dijo con cara de fastidio revisando mi escritorio.

- ¿te gusta el ballet?- me pregunto con dos entradas del cascanueces en la mano.

- ah… si.- le dije yo tratando de quitárselo de las manos.

- ¿Para quién es la segunda entrada?

- no lo se, quería llevar a Rose, pero no quiere ir, dice que es aburrido.

- yo puedo ir nena.- me dijo con su sonrisita.

- prefiero ir sola, Blackie.- le dije sacándole la lengua.

- hay Miriam no seas mala, llévame contigo.- me dijo con cara de cachorrito triste.

- Black quita esa cara.- le ordene.

- porfis.

-no

-porfa

-no

-anda Miriam

- ¿si vienes conmigo me dejas en paz?

- claro

- pues vienes pero déjame en paz.- le dije yo un poco harta

- gracias.- dijo tratando de besarme, pero me aparte a tiempo y callo contra el piso

- jajajajajajaja.- me reí yo partiéndome de la risa mientras el se levantaba del piso.

- no te rías, pecas.- me amenazo con el dedo.

- mira Sirius, jajajajajajajajajajajaja.- dije para molestarlo

- inmadura.- me dijo con una mirada de superioridad

- hablo el rey.- le dije sarcástica ¡por favor! Black, el más inmaduro de Hogwarts me dijo inmadura.

- recuerda que la apuesta comienza el lunes.

- no lo olvido Black, hoy es la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- recuerda que tiene novia, Miriam, no me gustaría que Corinne saliera lastimada por tu capricho.

- no es un capricho.- le grite exasperada.- en verdad me gusta Remus, y tu dañaste bastante a Lisa, así que no me vengas a dar lecciones de moral.

- ¡se estaba besando con James!, a el lo perdone, venga, es hombre y Lisa guapa… pero a ella no la perdono, es la segunda vez.

- creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad.- le dije

- ¡no sabes lo difícil que es, Miriam! La amo, pero no la puedo perdonar, me dolió demasiado, y es difícil ligar con tanta perfección… es buena para todo.

- tal ves te duele tanto todavía por que sabes que la amas y no soportas verla con tantos hombres que nada mas la usan.- le dije yo a modo de consuelo… esperen ¡estoy teniendo una charla civilizada con Black!... eso no pasa muy a menudo, bueno mejor dicho, nunca.

- es que ella es tan especial para mi, es diferente a todas, no se me arroja a los brazos cuando se lo pido, se hace la de rogar aunque lo odio, pero igual se que es diferente, es tan hermosa, tan imposiblemente perfecta, vamos, es mi chica 10.

- estas enamorado.- le dije yo con una sonrisita.

- pero no le voy a ir detrás, vamos, puedo estar con la mujer que quiero como se me antoje y cuando se me antoje.

Tuve que soltar un largo respiro para no gritarle, odio esos comentarios ególatras marca Sirius Black.

- imbecil.- le dije mirándolo feo.

- pero ¿Qué dije?- me pregunto con cara de inocencia.

- ahg… tenias que ser hombre.- exclame molesta.

- tenias que ser mujer.- me dijo el burlón.

- fuera de mi cuarto Black.- le grite

- bueno… te espero el sábado para el ballet.

- si, como sea, fuera de aquí.- le dije desesperada.

- chao.- me dijo sonriendo.

-genial… el sábado tengo que ir al ballet con Black… que dudo que haya visto uno alguna vez en su vida y en la noche tengo clases con remus… creo que solo puedo hacer una cosa… esperar.

- ¿Lise?- pregunte yo desde el baño cuando escuche que se abría la puerta

- hola.- me dijo ella sonriendo con sus perfectos dientes blancos, pero detecte esa chispa de melancolía en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu primer día?

- bien, oye Miriam, gracias por todo.

- no fue nada.

- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer yo por ti?

- solo contarme lo que ocurrió con Black.

Vi como rápidamente sus grandes ojos azules se volvieron sombríos.

- solo si prometes no decirle a nadie.- me rogó con voz dulce y débil.- sabes, me duele mucho volver a abrir heridas que ya sanaron.

- juro no decirle a nadie

- bueno, Sirius y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos yo 13 y el 14, en Francia, fuimos a la fiesta de los d'Angoulême, una poderosa familia francesa. Era una fiesta enorme, y yo estaba en un rincón por que no conocía a nadie, el tampoco conocía a nadie, y se me acerco y estuvimos hablando un rato y quedo en recogerme al día siguiente para una cita. Y así pasaban las vacaciones y a las pocas semanas nos hicimos novios, el me dijo muchas veces que me amaba, yo fui su primera novia, y el mi primer novio, en verdad nos amábamos, pero cuando comenzó Hogwarts el me olvido, ni una carta, nada, no me respondía, me ignoraba completamente. Hasta que cuando fui a comprar mis útiles en el callejón diagon, lo vi besándose con una rubia de bote con silicón por todos lados. Y desde ese día he tratado de olvidarlo, pero es difícil.

- ¿entonces fuiste la primera novia de Black?

- según todo lo que me dijo, si, pero como me dijo tantas mentiras ya no se ni que creer, solo fui una ilusa al creer que Sirius Black me amaba mas que a su propia vida, como solía decirme.

- hay Lise, que triste.- le dije yo abrazándola, era demasiado triste, pobre chica, el estaba enamorado de Elisa Malfoy.

Y luego de abrazos, risas y un poco de llanto recordé mi clase con Remus en la noche, todavía faltaban algunas horas, pero prefiero no perder el tiempo.


	5. entre ballets, historias de miedo

5.- entre ballets, historias de miedo y clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- ¿estas segura que estoy bien?- le pregunte algo estresada a Adie mientras me echaba rimel en las pestañas.

- hermosa.- me dijo ella peinándome el pelo.

- dame tus uñas.- pidió Tina.

Yo le ofrecí mi mano con mis uñas cortas pintadas de negro y algunos callos por la guitarra.

- ¡pero que desastre!- exclamo ella horrorizada.

La mire feo

Ella agarro un pote de quitaesmaltes y un poco de algodón quitando la pintura y tomando un frasquito de esmalte rosa.

- ni loca dejo que me pongas esa porquería en las uñas.- grite yo horrorizada mientras escapaba de ella y Adie se quejaba por que no había terminado de peinarme.

- Miriam Sinclair ven ahora mismo.- me grito ella con su vocecita aguda.

- no, cualquier color menos rosa.- implore yo.

-¿quieres conquistar a Remus?

- si, supongo.- le dije yo dudosa

- ¿sabes el tipo de chicas que le gustan a Remus?

- rubias, tímidas, dulces y modositas.- repetimos las 4 a la vez mientras Lise nos miraba con cara de ustedes-están-gravemente-trastornadas.

- bueno, Miriam, dime tu que tienes de rubia, tímida, dulce y modosita.

- nada.- respondieron a la vez Rose y Adie.

- hey.- proteste yo.- yo si soy dulce

- aja.- me respondieron las otras 3 con sarcasmo.

- entonces, para ser tímida, dulce y modosita, ya que rubia no se puede te tienes que pintar las uñas de rosa.- me dijo Tina con cara de triunfo.

- yo no quiero parecer una rubia-de-bote-unineuronal-melosa-y-fácil.- proteste yo.

- no todas son así.- dijo Tina.- por ejemplo, mira a Rose.

- hey.- protesto ella yo no soy rubia, tímida, dulce y modosita.

- si lo eres.- respondimos Adie, Tina, Lise y yo a la vez.

Rose nos miro muy muy feo.

- ya casi son las ocho.- les dije yo mientras me ponía los aretes.

Tina conjuro el esmalte para que se me pintaran las uñas mientras Adie me peinaba y Rose me maquillaba.

- estas…-comenzó Adie.

- realmente…- siguió Rose

- ¡hermosa!- grito Tina

Me mire en el espejo, y la imagen que me devolvió era bastante agradable.

Una chica de estatura media, delgada, con una falda microscópica negra (cortesía de Tina) y una camisa de tirantes púrpura que combinaba con sus ojos. El pelo rojo le caía por la espalda rizado (por que a Remus le gustaban las chicas con el pelo rizado) y maquillaje natural.

- genial.- les dije yo abrazándolas a las cuatro.

- ¿no te vas a llevar los libros?- pregunto Lise ofreciéndomelos con la mano.

- claro.- le dije yo.- gracias.

- te presto esto.- me dijo tendiéndome una cartera ¡¿ Louis Vuitton?!

- es mas de lo que podría pagar trabajando dos años de camarera.- reí yo tomando la dichosa carterita.

- para que guardes tus libros.- me dijo Lise con su sonrisa de chica feliz.

- oh si.- dije yo que me había quedado un poco atontada.

- bueno chao.- me despedí yo sonriendo.

- adiós.- me dijo Rose

- Bye.- me dijo Adie.

- chau.- dijo Tina lanzándome un beso.

- adieu.- me dijo Lise sonriente.

Cuando Lise y yo tuvimos nuestra charla sobre Black yo le conté de la apuesta y todo eso… pobre chica. Estoy prácticamente entre la espada y la pared, por un lado quiero ayudarla a que vuelva con Black, por que se le nota a la legua que todavía lo ama pero es que por otro lado Elisa Mafoy, somos amigas, nada muy especial pero hablamos entre clase y clase o cuando nos sacan juntas del salón y ella ama a Sirius como nunca he visto que nadie ame a nadie y Sirius también la ama pero debe sentir algo especial por su primera novia ¿no?... bueno es que de Black se pueden esperar tantas cosas, y por otro lado estoy yo… pero en que cabeza cabe (que no sea en la de Black) que me diga que ama a una chica, que me pida consejos y que segundos después intente besarme ¡por favor! Últimamente no se por que se alborotaron las hormonas de todo el mundo, aunque pensándolo bien, las hormonas de Sirius deben estar alborotadas desde que cumplió un mes de nacido, pero no importa ahora… no siento nada por el y ahora lo que me importa es Remusin… tiene que ser mío y quiero sacar a Corinne de mi camino.

-¿Miriam?- pregunto Remus algo, vamos, muy sorprendidos.

- si.- le dije yo sonriendo mientras me sentaba a su lado en la mesa de la sala común, que estaba vacía.

- estas muy linda.- me dijo el sonriendo mientras se ponía a hojear un libro.

- ¿Qué vamos a estudiar, profe?- dije yo riendo.

- bueno, estuve pensando que el encantamiento patronus vendría bien.- me dijo el.- se que es algo un poco avanzado, pero si Peter pudo lograrlo no dudo que tu lo hagas.

- bueno genial.- dije yo sacando mi varita de algún remoto lugar de mi falda.

Remus río al ver el esfuerzo que hacia por sacar mi varita sin que se me viera el alma.

- no te rías.- le dije yo.

- accio varita.- pronuncio el con mi varita en la mano.

- que inteligente.- le dije yo riendo mientras tomaba mi varita.

- bueno, no es nada complicado.- comenzó el.- tienes que pensar en un recuerdo feliz y después conjurar en voz alta "expecto patronum"

- vale déjame intentarlo.- dije yo cerrando los ojos.

mmm… un recuerdo feliz.- pensé.- ¿Cuándo me regalaron mi cd de the Ramones cuando tenia 9?... no, muy tonto. Cuando me hice mi primer agujero en la oreja… muy sádico. Cuando me dijeron que era bruja… muy ¿sentimental? Cuando me compraron mi primera guitarra, si ese estaba genial.

Entonces visualice cuando una niña pelirroja de 13 años, yo obviamente, entraba de la mano con mi mama a la tienda de música y después de ver muchos modelos elegía su primera guitarra.

- ¿lista?- pregunto Remus

- experto patronum.- grite yo y una frágil nubecita plateada salía de mi varita, me sentía débil.

- ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Remus ofreciéndome un trocito de chocolate.

- si, supongo.- le dije yo.- ¿Por qué no ocurrió nada?

- dale tiempo al tiempo.- me dijo el.- es muy difícil al principio.

- bueno, me duele un poco la cabeza.- dije yo.

- si bueno, descansa un rato antes de intentarlo la segunda vez ¿vale?

- bueno.- dije yo sentándome en un sofá mullido.

Remus, mientras se iba mi dolor de cabeza se puso a leer un librito.

- ¿Qué lees?- le pregunte yo.

- historias de miedo muggles.- me dijo el con una sonrisa.

- conozco muchas de esas.- dije yo con indiferencia.- nunca me dan miedo.

- ah si… ¿Qué te parece si te cuento una, no muggle que te va a aterrar?

- vamos Remus no juegues, no soy una niñita.

- Miriam es enserio.- me dijo el burlón.- te vas a asustar de verdad.

- aja.- le dije yo escéptica.

- bueno, es algo que paso aquí, en Hogwarts.- comenzó el.

- que terror.- me mofe yo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- en la época de Voldemort, cuando el estaba exactamente en 6º año, su novia Melodie Richards lo traiciono.- dijo con semblante serio.

- seguro te la estas inventando.- le dije yo algo inquieta por solo el que mencionara el nombre de Voldemort.

- claro que no, bueno voy a seguir, desde ese día, que justamente es hoy, el 23 de enero comenzaron a pasar acontecimientos un tanto extraños, nadie les dio importancia hasta que en el cuarto de baño, apareció Melodie colgada del cuello. Alguien le había cortado las venas al igual que sus cabellos pelirrojos y desde ese día se dice que todos los 23 de enero vaga su fantasma, todo blanco, excepto por sus cabellos rojos y grita desaforadamente piedad y que persigue a las chicas pelirrojas, cuando apaga las luces de sus cuartos y les corta sus cabelleras, tal como el señor oscuro hizo con ella.

- aja.- dije yo con los vellos de la nuca erizados.

Y en un parpadear de ojos se apago la luz

- AHHHH.- comencé a gritar yo.- REMUS.- grite agarrándome de su mano.- no dejes que me corte el pelo.

Estaba atemorizada, hacia frío y todo estaba oscuro y yo, gritando agarrada de la mano de Remus.

De repente la luz se encendió, yo, estaba llorando.

Remus, se agarraba los costados de la risa.

Yo me seque las lagrimas, que tonta soy, Potter había apagado las luces.

- ¿Por qué gritabas?- dijo James un tanto desconcertado.

- ¿Por qué apagaste las luces?

- bueno, son las 10 de la noche y estaban solos en un sofá en la sala común y los dos se ven tan monos juntos que quise ayudarlos.

- imbecil.- murmure yo entornando los ojos.

Remus seguía riendo a mandíbula batiente.

- si que me has asustado.- dije yo molesta cruzada de brazos.

- era todo mentira.- me confeso el ya parando de reír.

- bueno yo los dejo, tengo una cita.- dijo James saliendo por el hueco del retrato.

- bueno creo que esta clase fue interesante.- dije yo.

- supongo que si… sobre todo cuando te pusiste a llorar.- dijo burlón.

- déjalo ya, Rem.- le dije yo despidiéndome.

-¿Cuándo es la próxima clase?

- supongo que el lunes.- me dijo

- vale.- le dije yo.

- y para la próxima trae vaqueros.- me sugirió el sonriendo.

- no me digas que no te ha gustado verme en falda por única vez en tu vida.

- en verdad si me ha gustado, a cualquiera.- dijo riendo.

- bueno creo que me voy, ¿sabes que mañana tengo que ir al Ballet con Sirius?

- ¿de verdad?- pregunto atónito

- si… se auto invito.- le dije yo riendo.

- cuando fue a ver el lago de los cisnes conmigo y mis padres se quedo dormido.

- jajaja.- reí yo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- adiós entonces.- me dijo saludándome.

Y bueno, así fue mi primer paso del P.P.C.A.R, invento de Adie, que significa Plan Para Conquistar A Remus… ¿Qué creatividad no?

Mire mi reloj, marcaban las 10:40, el tiempo había volado, y mañana tendría que ir al ballet con Sirius, pero no es tan malo, mientras no intente besarme esta bien.

- que vaga la gente con la que duermo.- murmuraba Rose de mala leche mientras abría las cortinas de par en par dejando entrar el sol a raudales por la gran ventana.

- maldita sea, Rose ¿te importaría cerrar las cortinas?- pregunto Adie de malhumor.

- no… son todas un montón de vagas, chicas son las 9 de la mañana, ¿Qué se les ocurre mejor que salir a caminar o nadar en el lago?

- primero, Rose querida.- comencé yo con sarcasmo.- estamos en enero, por lo tanto halla afuera esta unos pocos grados bajo cero.- segundo, déjanos en paz.- le grite lanzándole una almohada.

- por favor, Rose, cierra las cortinas.- pidió amablemente Lise con su acento francés.

Rose, en el acto cerro la cortina y bajo por las escaleras.

- sorprendente.- murmuramos Tina y yo a la vez

Lise rió un poco y luego se tiro en su cama otra vez al igual que todas nosotras.

Un poco mas tarde, cuando ya las tripas nos sonaban del hambre y el sueño se desvaneció por completo, como a las 12 del día decidimos levantarnos y arreglarnos para bajar.

- ¿sabéis que hoy tengo que ir a ver el cascanueces con Sirius?- les dije yo a Adie y a Tina cuando Lise ya había bajado a desayunar.

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron las dos a la vez.

- que Black y yo vamos a ver Ballet.

- hay que suerte tienes.- dijo Adie haciendo un puchero.- el chico mas guapo de la escuela anda tras tus huesos.

- Sirius no anda tras mis huesos.- les dije yo.- solo lo hace para molestarme.

- aja Miriam…- dijeron ellas escépticas.

- ¡es cierto!- proteste yo.

- y ¿Qué te vas a poner?- pregunto Tina

- tenia pensada ese vestidito negro con unos tacones.- dije yo.

- perfecto.- dijo Adie.

- bueno ¿bajamos o no?

- bajemos.- dijo Tina jalándonos de los brazos.

Y después de comer, y pasar el día vagando en la sala común el reloj marcaba las siete.

- te espero a las ocho.- me dijo Sirius clavando sus ojos grises en los míos.

- ok.- le dije yo y subí a mi cuarto a arreglarme y choque con la persona menos esperada.

- lo siento.- murmuro una voz dulce.

- no importa.- dije yo levantándome del suelo y ayudando a levantar a Lisa Malfoy.

- ¿Qué es de tu vida?- me pregunto sonriendo mientras se arreglaba los cabellos rubios, que ya no brillaban tanto como antes, de hecho, la veía enfermizamente delgada (mas de lo que siempre fue), la ropa le quedaba suelta y sus ojos verdes ya no tenían esa chispa que la hacia tan especial, ya ni siquiera parecía una chica 10.

- nada mal.- le dije yo.

- oí que tienes una cita con Sirius.- me dijo todavía sonriente, pero con poco notable melancolía.

- oh si, Lisa, no es nada especial, nada mas que amigos.- le dije yo atropellando las palabras.

- no importa.- me dijo ella secando una lagrima brillante que se escurría por su mejilla de chica perfecta-perfecta.

- Lis no llores.- pedí yo, pero ella ya había salido corriendo.

- pobre.- me dije a mi misma subiendo a mi habitación.

- que linda estas Miriam.- me dijo Sirius con ojos brillantes.

- gracias.- le dije yo sonriendo, en verdad me sentía un poco mal por Lisa, sentía que la traicionaba.

- ¿vamos?- me pregunto

- oh si, ya tengo el permiso de Dumbledore y me dio estos polvos para ir desde la chimenea.

- genial.- dijo el.

- pronuncia, teatro de danza contemporánea de Londres.- le dije yo.

Tras los dos desapareces en las llamas verdes aparecimos en la chimenea de un despacho de lo que suponíamos que seria el teatro, salimos de hay y entregamos nuestras entradas.

- que puestos tan buenos.- dijo el.

- ah si.- le dije yo sentándome en uno de los asientos mullidos.

- pero mira que piernas.- murmuro Sirius cuando una bailarina le paso por delante.

- hay Sirius cállate.- le ordene yo molesta.

- celos malditos celos.- canturreo el con sorna.

- no se ni por que te traje imbecil.- le dije.

- ya pecas.- me dijo sonriendo

Se apagaron las luces y el telón se abrió, dejando admirar a una bailarina con un brillante tutu y un impecable port de bras.

La música sonaba mágicamente mientras los dos bailarines se fundían en apasionados Pas de deux olvidándose de todo el público.

- ¿no te parece hermoso?- le pregunte yo embelezada con la delicadeza de los movimientos.

- si.- me dijo el burlón.

- pero que insensible eres.- le dije malhumorada.

- en verdad es bonito.- me dijo.

- fue realmente lindo, Miriam.- me dijo

- me alegro que te gustara.

- creo que fue una cita genial.- dijo despidiéndose de mi

Y así paso mi agitado fin de semana… ahora espero impaciente el lunes para poder estar de nuevo con Remus y ganar esa maldita apuesta de una vez.


	6. disclaimer

Disclaimer: la medicina mencionada en este capitulo, de la cual hice una investigación antes de escribirla, supongo que no es dañina, todo es mi imaginación. No tengo nada en contra de ella, solo me pareció algo interesante para mencionar que encontré en una página que fomenta la enfermedad de la anorexia, y según varios artículos en Internet, varias personas murieron a causa de esta pero insisten en no sacarla del mercado. Así que para aclarar las cosas y evitarme problemas lo aviso.


	7. Y se desvanecen las sombras

6.- y se desvanecen las sombras…

Últimamente me siento culpable de haber salido con Sirius, Lisa cada da esta mas enfermizamente delgada y ojerosa, sus cabellos dorados que antes brillaban como un rallo de sol ahora son opacos y sus ojos verdes se ven hinchados y rojizos. Por que me siento mal por ella, por que extraño sus comentarios fuera de lugar en clases cuando teníamos clases con los Gryffindors y sus bromas a los Slytherins, también esas miradas de odio y envidia que le lanzaba todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts cada vez que se daba el lote con Sirius Black. Pero lo que mas me asusta es lo delgada que esta, cuando desayune esta mañana sombría de lunes, vi sus piernas, antes admiradas y deseadas por todos lo hombres de hogwarts, parecían dos palillos.

Hoy el día amaneció oscuro, desolado y nublado, y en parte eso es lo que me tiene de tan mala leche.

Después de soportar todo el día de insoportables clases que probablemente nunca recuerde subí a mi cuarto.

Pensé mucho, quizás demasiado… odio los días grises. Y luego de pensar tanto, decidí bajar.

Choque con la persona con la que siempre chocaba en los momentos mas inesperados, Lisa Malfoy y note que al resbalar, un pequeño tubito naranja de pastillas se salio de su bolso y yo lo oculte entre mis libros.

- lo siento tanto.- murmuro ella con una mirada meditabunda.

- oh no fue mi culpa.- le dije yo.

- bueno gracias.- me dijo mientras yo le devolvía sus libros.

Tome el tubito de medicina entre mis manos y lo examine cuidadosamente, estaba etiquetado con el nombre de sibutramina.

- oh mi dios.- murmure dejándolo caer, haciendo que así resonaran las pocas pastillas contra la fría losa del suelo.

- sibutramina.- murmure.- mi padre es medico, por lo que he aprendido sobre medicamentos, la sibutramina es un medicamento para personas con obesidad estrictamente administrado por prescripción medica.

Solo se me ocurrió una cosa, ir donde Sirius, quien en una tarde ociosa de Lunes seguramente estaría en su cuarto organizando su próxima trastada contra los Slytherins.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntaron al unísono tres voces.

- Miriam.- respondí yo impaciente.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- joder ¿me pueden dejar pasar?

- pasa.- me dijo James abriéndome la puerta

- ¿Qué se te ofrece nena?- me pregunto Sirius mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía al ver mi rostro serio.

- vine a hablarles sobre Lisa.- comencé yo.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntaron los tres preocupados.

- bueno no se si han notado que últimamente esta en los huesos.- dije mientras los 3 semblantes masculinos se oscurecían.

- y bueno, hoy tropecé con ella y esto salio de su bolso.- dije yo sacando el tubito que inmediatamente Remus me arranco de las manos.

- sibutramina.- murmuro.- 20 personas murieron recientemente por esto.

- exacto.- dije yo.

- es utilizado para personas con obesidad, para adelgazar.

- y solo se vende por suscripción medica.- me completo el.

James y Sirius nos miraban como si estuvieran viendo un juego de tenis.

- podría crear una dependencia física.- murmure yo.

- tal como la nicotina de los cigarrillos o las drogas.- dijo Remus a James y Sirius que nos miraban como si estuviéramos hablando en griego

- y en casos de desorden emocional o depresión se podría desear un…- no me atreví a decirlo pensando en el significado de eso.

- suicidio.- completo el.- un suicidio por sobredosis.

- imposible.- murmuro James.- no a mi hermanita.

La mirada de Sirius estaba perdida en el espacio, era vacía, llena de desasosiego.

- Sirius.- murmure yo acercándome a consolarlo.

- déjenme en paz.- concluyo el encerrándose en el baño.

- remus.- dije yo con cara de circunstancias.- hay que hacer algo antes de que sea muy tarde, podría tener un desorden alimenticio, o tal vez ya tomo demasiadas píldoras.- dije yo preocupada.

-vamos.- dijo James.

- esta en su cuarto.- dijo Remus ojeando una especie de mapa.

- que mapa tan curioso.- dije yo.- ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

- una larga historia.- dijo James

Salimos de la puerta los tres, dejando a Sirius encerrado en el baño.

- ¿Lis?- pregunto James abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de la Gryffindor.

- aja.- dijo ella que estaba acostada en su cama viendo un dibujo.

- tenemos que hablar.- dijo Remus sentándose a su lado.

- no se de que.- dijo ella con una sonrisa débil.

- puedes explicarnos que es esto.- dijo James sacando el tubo anaranjado de medicina.

Sus ojos denotaron una expresión de miedo.

- no se de que me hablan.- dijo nerviosa.- ¿Qué es eso?

- Lisa no nos engañas.- dijo Remus.

- no se de que me hablan en verdad.- dijo con una perfecta y actuada mirada inocente.

- nena ¿hay algo que este mal?- dijo James quitándole el pelo dorado de la cara.

- nada ¿Por qué tendría que estar algo mal?- inquirió ella de nuevo sonriendo.

- Lis, es en serio.- dijo Remus con semblante preocupado.

Yo me mantenía fuera de esta conversación, solo escuchando.

- no se donde hallarían eso.- dijo ella poniendo el boceto encima de su cómoda mientras nos miraba a la cara.

James, Remus y yo nos miramos a la cara sin saber que decir ni hacer.

Pero no tuvo que confesar nada, de repente sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza calló sobre la almohada.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto James asustado.

- Miriam, llama a Pomfrey.- me ordeno Remus.

- ni loca lobito, yo me quedo aquí, mi pare es medico, puedo cuidarla.

Remus me miro de modo desconfiado mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

- ¿lobito?- pregunto James con un amago de sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver el estado de su "hermanita"

- me gusta ese nombre, suena sexy.- dije mientras ponía unas cuantas almohadas bajo la cabeza rubia de Lisa.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto una chica delgada, alta, rubia con rizos largos que caían en cascada hasta su espalda con ese peculiar resplandor, sin duda era Corinne.

Yo no estaba dispuesta a responderle a esa cosa rubia que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, por lo tanto la ignoré.

- ya viene Pomfrey.- intervino Remus entrando al cuarto.

- ¡Remus!- exclamo la rubia.- ¿Qué sucede?

- solo se desmayo, mi amor.- le dijo el mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

¡Mi amor!... maldita sea, maldita rubia, Remus va a ser mío, ya vas a ver muñequita.- pensé con rabia mientras apretaba los puños.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- pregunto Dumbledore seguido de su querida Poppy.

- se desmayo profesor.- dije yo.

- ¿nada mas?- pregunto Pomfrey mientras le media la tensión.

- y encontramos esto en su bolso.- dijo James entregándole las pastillas.

- ¿remedios muggles?- pregunto con extrañeza la enfermera.

- si.- dije yo.

- bah…- intervino ella.- puedo arreglarlo.

Y así se llevo a la chica 10 de Hogwarts, no tan luminosa como siempre, pero aun en esa camilla, pálida, ojerosa y delgada seguía siendo asquerosamente guapa.

- ¿Dónde esta el señor Black?- intervino Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?- pregunto James.

- todo o tal vez nada.- dijo sabiamente mostrando una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿insinúa que el tiene la culpa?- pregunte yo a la defensiva.

- para nada señorita Sinclair, pero, ¿seria usted tan amable de pasarme el boceto que se halla encima de la cómoda?

- claro.- dije yo aturdida ante las incoherencias del director.

-tenga.- le ofrecí.

En aquella hoja rasgada a la mitad se apreciaba un rostro delgado, hermoso, perfectamente pintado. Era de una chica de labios delgados, nariz aristócrata, hoyuelos y dientes perfectos, obviamente era ella.

- mmm.- murmuro Dumbledore.

- accio boceto.- conjuro mientras la otra mitad del papel se posaba en su mano.

Este era un chico, el cabello tan bien pintado que parecía desprender brillo, en los labios tenia una sonrisa seductora y su nariz era tan perfecta y masculina que parecía casi esculpida por dios. Sirius Black.

Dumbledore unió las dos piezas, nos dejaba apreciar a la pareja abrazada bajo un árbol.

- ¿tal vez ahora se acabe el misterio?- pregunto el con una media sonrisa.

- todo es por el.- murmuro Remus.

- te importaría entregarle este dibujo a el señor Black para ver que significa para el.- le pregunto a James entregando las dos mitades.

- para nada.- dijo el.

- nunca supe que Lis pintara tan bien.- intervino la rubia-con-cara-de-muñequita.

- pero es que no se les ha ocurrido que pudo haberlo pintado otra persona.- intervino Dumbledore.

- ¡¿Sirius?!- preguntamos los 3 a la vez.

- pero si el nunca…- intervino Remus.

- obviamente escondía su don.- intervino el anciano cortando a Remus.

Después de un largo tiempo de estar sacando conclusiones certeras y completando verdades inconclusas llego cierto moreno de ojos grises.

- ¿Dónde esta mi princesa?- pregunto, bueno mas bien grito.

- creo que dejo de ser tu princesa el mismo día en el que le pediste que no te dirigiera la palabra, Sirius.- dijo Dumbledore calmado.

- ¡tengo que hablarle!- imploro el dejando que una lagrima se escurriera por su mejilla, demostrándonos su debilidad.

- esta en la enfermería, Sirius, pero antes tengo que preguntarte algunas cosas.

- ¡maldita sea Albus!- grito el fuera de quicio.- tengo que hablarle.

Tengo que admitir, que tanto a mí como a la rubia cara de muñeca nos dejo con la boca abierta que tuteara a Dumbledore y que le gritara.

- pues adelante, ve.- le dijo el director sin perder la calma, sonriendo ante mi cara atónita.

Y así se largó, pegando un sonoro portazo.

- así creo que se desvanecen todas las sombras de esta novela.- dijo Dumbledore saliendo por la puerta.

creo que esta no fue mi mejor tarde, pero creo que mañana será un mejor día…


	8. Las amargas lagrimas de Corinne

7.- las amargas lagrimas de Corinne.

Coautora: Isabel D'elia

Ayer fue un lunes triste y sombrío, y debido a los nada agradables acontecimientos Remus y yo cancelamos nuestra clase que quedo pendiente para hoy en la tarde.

Les tengo buenas y a la vez malas noticias, Elisa y Sirius se reconciliaron.

Luego de Sirius pegarle el grito del siglo a Dumbledore fue directo a la enfermería. Remus, James y yo lo seguimos con la curiosa capa invisible de James y espiamos por una rendija de la puerta, todo sucedió así:

-¿Lis?- pregunto Sirius algo nervioso mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo.

- no quiero verte.- le respondio ella, que ya se había despertado.

- puedes taparte los ojos, solo quiero que me escuches.- le dijo el.

- fuera de aquí, sirius.- le imploro ella lastimosamente.

El moreno, la ignoro.

- Lis, a veces no nos damos cuenta de lo mucho que amamos a alguien hasta que lo perdemos, por el simple miedo, por lo difícil que es pedir perdón, por que tu sabes mas que nadie lo estupidamente orgulloso que soy. Pero aun cuando mi orgullo se rompió en pedazos en el momento que tus ojos se cerraron me quedo un obstáculo, el miedo, el miedo de no saber que decir, como reaccionar, el miedo de que no me perdonaras. Por eso, te pido perdón, por las idioteces que hago. Por que no puedo vivir sin ti, tu eres el aire que respiro, Elizabeth, cuando tu entristeces yo también lo hago. Eres la única que me conoce realmente, no sabes como me duele cuando te veo con otro chico, por que te amo demasiado, por que te necesito a mi lado… por eso te pido que me perdones.

Las lágrimas manaban de los ojos verdes de la chica perfecta-perfecta.

- y por eso te traje esto, que significa todas las lagrimas que he derramado por ti, pero que no quiero volver a derramar.- le dijo el sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo y entregándosela.

Ella la tomo en sus manos, secándose las lagrimas y la abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron aun mas, cosa que me sorprendió bastante, por que una Malfoy esta acostumbrada a las joyas.

Era un colgante de perla, en forma de lágrima, con un pequeño diamante encima enmarcado en una cadena de oro blanco.

- por que se lo que las perlas significan para ti, princesa.- dijo el.

- gracias.- murmuro ella con voz ronca.

- ¿me perdonas?- pregunto el.

La rubia no respondio, solo se acerco a el y le dio un beso romántico.

-¿te lo deja claro?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa débil

- demasiado.- dijo el besándola de nuevo.

Y así vi el lado romántico y cursi de Sirius Black… cosa que me dejo atónita, no sabia que era tan cursi.

Pero como siempre las buenas noticias traen malas, obviamente esta tiene una que tiene por lo menos un final feliz, como habrán pensado, Annelise.

El que Sirius haya regresado con su novia yo creía que iba a ser devastados para ella, pero al contrario, cuando le di la mala noticia me miro con una sonrisa exhibiendo sus hoyuelos y diciéndome: ya lo supere.

No se ustedes, pero yo me huelo un romance.

En cuanto al día de hoy, las clases se están poniendo verdaderamente pesadas e insoportables, los EXTASIS se acercan, y no puedo creer que esta sea mi último año…

Y hablando de relaciones que van muy enserio esta la de Evans y Potter.

Me dan tanta risa ellos dos, primero se odiaban a muerte, bueno solo Lily lo odiaba, James andaba tras los huesos de Lily. Y ahora se juran amor eterno entre clase y clase, y no precisamente con palabras.

Otra pareja que no va tan enserio pero si que se la pasan bien son Adrienne y su nuevo novio, Julián… es lindo, y según Adrienne, lo ama, pero a mi me parece una obsesión por ambos lados.

Creo que últimamente estoy pensando demasiado, si no fuera por que Lise que entra en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una expresión soñadora que no le dejo mucho a mí imaginación hubiera continuado.

Esta mañana, mientras estábamos sentadas en el lago, bajo la sombra de un árbol, vimos como se aproximaba Lisa con una sonrisa en la cara, detrás de ella venia Sirius hablando con Potter, que estaba cogido de la mano con Lily, y detrás de ellos estaba Remus haciéndose ojitos con la rubia cara de muñeca, solo deseaba que la chica no se sentara con nosotros porque no soporto a Poupaud, pero como los deseos no se hacen realidad, Lisa y compañía se sentaron con nosotros.

- ¡Hola chicas!- dijo Lisa, aun llevaba el colgante que le regalo Sirius.

- Hola Lisa ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunte con una sonrisa fingida.

- Mucho mejor gracias a ti- dijo ella.

- ¡Que bonito tu colgante!- dijo Rose, como siempre con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

- ¡Gracias!- dijo viendo a Sirius de reojo- Tiene un gran valor sentimental para mi.

Todos nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo durante algunos minutos hasta que Adie vio la silueta de Julián y decidió que mientras menos gente mejor y se fue despidiéndose rápidamente. De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio.

- ¿Bonito día no?- dijo Lise que se empezaba a frustrar.

- Si- Dijo Lily.- No podía estudiar teniendo una tarde libre y un día fresco afuera.

- si - dijo Lise alegre por haber sacado un tema de conversación- Los EXTASIS se acercan…

- ¡Si!- dijo tina muy emocionada, cuando ya la mirábamos raro por su repentina emoción se apresuro a aclarar- El baile de San Valentín también se acerca, chicos no crean que por que sea Ravenclaw me diviertan los EXTASIS.

- es que ustedes son ravenclaws frustradas.- rió James alegremente.

- Gryffindors ególatras.- murmuramos nosotras tres volteando los ojos

- ¿se ponen de acuerdo para hacer eso?- pregunto Sirius todavía riendo mientras acariciaba el pelo increíblemente rubio de Lisa.

- la verdad es que no.- respondimos de nuevo a la vez, dejando atónitos a los merodeadores y a sus respectivas chicas.

- ¿ya saben que loca idea salio de la cabeza de Dumbledore para el san Valentín de este año?

- si.- intervino Remus.- va a hacer un desfile de modas para recaudar fondos a una asociación de elfos o algo por el estilo.

- deberían anotarse con nosotras.- dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- ¿para que?- pregunte yo riendo.- si nos vas a ganar de todos modos.

- en verdad deberían anotarse.- intervino Lily.- necesitamos chicas Ravenclaws que no usen lentes ni faldas por encima de la cadera.

- en pocas palabras.- prosiguió sirius.- no queremos comelibros en el concurso.

Lily le dio un golpe cariñoso y melodramático en el brazo.

- no me maltrates, Evans.- murmuro el sonriendo.

- aja mi siri-boy bello y pechocho.- dijo ella riendo.

- eh canuto, no te ligues a mi novia.- dijo James.

- y a mi me dejan sola.- dijo la chica 10 con mucho melodrama.

- claro.- dijo Sirius sacándole la lengua.- yo me quedo con las dos pelirrojas, la latina y la francesa.

- déjame algunas.- protesto James.

- no, tu te quedas con la pelirroja sin pecas y yo me quedo con la de pecas.- dijo sirius.

- y también me quedo con las dos rubias.- dijo James mientras abrazaba a la rubia cara de muñeca y a Lisa.

- hey no.- protesto Remus.

- cállate Remus, tu te quedas con Miriam.- dijo Sirius mientras "accidentalmente" me empujaba a sus brazos.

- imbecil.- murmure yo mientras me volvía a sentar bajo el árbol.

- acá tenemos para todos los gustos, cornamenta.- se rió Sirius.- la escocesa (yo), la latina (Tina), la inglesa (Lily), la gringa (Lisa) y las francesas (Corinne y Lise).

- no te ilusiones, siri-boy.- dije yo con sarcasmo.

- vamos, ustedes saben que me aman.- dijo el.

- aja.- dijimos sarcásticas las cinco, mientras Lisa le hacia mimos.

- yo si te amo, Siriusin.- dijo ella riendo.

Miren esto.- murmuro James sonriendo.

- SIRIUS BLACK QUIERE UNA NOVIA.- grito mientras reía.

- te odio.- murmuro Sirius entornando los ojos.

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…- contaba Remus mientras aparecía una avalancha de chicas locas, algunas con rollos en la cabeza y mascarilla.

- corran.- grito Lisa.

Y los 10 salimos corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, perseguidos de unas peliteñidas.

El día de hoy fue bastante interesante, por no decir fuera de lo normal. Sigo siendo la típica pelirroja sin pareja de baile, por que Sirius ya no tiene tiempo completo para acosarme y anda besando a su novia por todas partes, Remus esta con la maldita rubia cara de muñeca, no saben como la odio, es tan tímida y guapa, es la típica chica cara de muñeca… pero bueno, sin comentarios.

Todas mis amigas se ven seguras de si mismas y la verdad es que yo no me siento exactamente segura del todo en cuanto a la apuesta con Sirius. Remus esta feliz con su novia perfectita y simplemente estoy casi segura que no puedo superar a una barbie como ella.

Esta mañana vi a Lise y Tina hablando animadamente con dos Gryffindors. No pude evitar una carcajada cuando observe que Lise usaba su "sonrisa seductora", como ella la llamaba, y aparentemente funciono, porque el chico con el q ella estaba hablando se le salía la baba.

Cuando ya volvían a la mesa de Ravenclaw vi que Tina y Lise hablaban con las sonrisas mas soñadoras que se pudieran ver en Hogwarts, pero cuando iba a preguntar, llego Adie tomada de la mano con Julián, un chico que hasta ahora era puro misterio para Rose y Tina. No creo que hubo nada que pudo deprimirme mas que ver a mi mejor amiga, feliz, con un novio que la quiere, y si agregamos el hecho de que no tenia pareja para el baile y mis pensamientos estaban en el chico que aun ni me miraba, todo termina con una lagrima derramada y una pelirroja corriendo fuera del gran comedor.

Cuando llegue a la primera aula vacía que encontré me tire el piso y eche a llorar como creo que nunca antes había hecho, todo fue culpa de las hormonas y la pubertad, pero tras estar un minuto, quizás dos, tirada en el piso sollozando silenciosamente me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Me seque las lágrimas porsiacaso y levante la cabeza en busca de la otra respiración que escuchaba, al parecer mi acompañante tenia dificultades para respirar, sino hubiera sido por eso jamás me hubiera percatado. Cuando afín encontré el dueño, o la dueña de los sollozos, vislumbre una perfecta cara de muñeca, algo roja por frotarse las mejillas, y pelo rubio rizado hasta la espalda. Si, Corinne Poupaud, echada en el piso llorando desconsoladamente.

- Pues que venga Remus a consolarla- pensé dirigiéndome hasta la salida del aula, pero algo, aun no se que fue, hizo que me detuviera, me diera la vuelta y la abrazara, como si fuésemos amigas.

Después de una media hora silenciosa de sollozos y frases como: "tranquila, todo va a estar bien", me empecé a preocupar por las clases, algo muy pero muy inusual en mi.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte con tono suave, que no se de donde salió.

Y así fue como pase dos horas con Corinne Poupaud, la actual novia de Remus Lupin, escuchando sus penas. Corinne, que dejo de ser la rubia con cara de muñeca, me contó que sus padres murieron hacia ya una semana y que había recibido una lechuza en donde le comunicaban que no podría decir nada a nadie de la muerte de ellos, porque si El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no se enteraba de la muerte de esta pareja de aurores, se mantendría ocupado buscando a los Sres. Poupaud, ya que su familia es una de las mas prestigiosas familias francesas en el mundo mágico. También me contó que tenia una hermana gemela que asistía a Beaxbuetons, y que no hacia mucho tiempo que se había enterado de la existencia de la misma, me dijo que sus padres no le habían dicho de su hermana y por eso había peleado con ellos, pero ahora, estaban muertos, estaban muertos y no se podría disculpar con ellos, nunca.

Tras despedirme de Corinne, que ya llevaba su sonrisa de muñeca de porcelana en la cara, me quede pensando un rato. ¿De donde vino ese repentino cariño hacia Corinne? No se de donde vino pero me siento bien con migo misma por haberla ayudado, creo que ahora Corinne me trataría como lo hacen Lisa y Lily, y quien sabe, quizás llegaríamos a ser amigas.


	9. No te enamores por que no hay antído

8.- No te enamores por que no hay antídoto.

Los días pasan monótonamente, estamos a 5 de febrero de 1977 y a pocos días de san Valentín sigo sin pareja, pero ya he tratado de superarlo. Corinne ya no me parece una hueca cara de muñeca, nunca pensé que llegaría a ser tan buena conmigo, y eso que para ser buena conmigo tienes que tener muchas ganas y paciencia. Justo ahora, estoy en mi cuarto, viendo como la lluvia golpea el cristal de la ventana, en una crisis exsistencial, reflexionando, y aunque no quiero ahondar mucho en mi complicada cabeza me di cuenta de algo, es mejor no enamorarse por que no hay antídoto, pero creo que ya es tarde, y que no estoy enamorada precisamente de la persona correcta. Me doy cuenta de en el problema en el que estoy metida, y me odio a mi misma por ello, la maldita apuesta, Remus, Sirius. Estoy con el mismo dilema de Hamlet pero planteado de otra manera, me siento mal por todo, y siempre tengo que ser yo la que se enamora de la persona menos indicada, y quiero dejar en claro que no estoy enamorada de Remus John Lupin. Muchas veces tiendo a confundir amor con obsesión, o tal vez, trate de convencerme a mi misma de que lo amaba para olvidar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Es todo tan complicado pero a la vez tan fácil, es una maldita contradicción.

Y ya ha pasado una semana desde que consolé a Corinne y me di cuenta de que no tengo motivos para estar triste. Sirius y Elisa se reconciliaron y creo que precisamente esta es una de las cosas que mas me confunden.

Y si, por que Sirius Black, el que vive con el lema "lígatelas a todas no te comprometas con ninguna" le recita a su novia poemas de amor entre clase y clase.

Demasiado dulce en mi opinión, y como me gustaría que esos versos fueran para mi… maldita sea, no quería decir eso, estoy como una lagrima en un mar de confusiones.

Ahora voy a salir un rato, a los jardines o algo por el estilo.

Mientras caminaba veía a las chicas riendo por los pasillos tontamente, como odiaba esa actitud.

- auch.- murmure yo, que me hallaba en el piso por culpa de un imbecil.

- lo siento mucho pelirroja.- dijo un chico, con un acento sexy. Y me retracto totalmente de haberle dicho imbecil. Su cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos verdes mientras me sonreía.

- no importa.- dije yo recelosa mientras me levantaba del piso.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarlo?- pregunto.

- nada.- le dije yo, comenzando a caminar a paso mas apurado, no quería mas confusión en mi triste vida de chica de 17 años.

- ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

- no te importa.- respondí acida mientras seguía caminando.

- ¿quieres venir conmigo?- grito el rubio haciendo que unas chicas me miraran con cara de envidia.

- ¡si!- le dije yo dudosa.

- paso por ti el sábado a las 8.

- te espero.- le dije sonriendo.

Ya me canse de estar enamorada de merodeadores.- me murmure a mi misma mientras me sentaba bajo un árbol. Estaba en aparente soledad, Adie estaba con Julián, Lise estudiando con Rose, Tina, no se en que andará Tina. Lily estudiaba para los éxtasis, Corinne estaba con Remus en su sala común, Lisa estaba fuera del colegio haciendo yo no se que y Sirius en su cuarto.

¿Cómo se todo esto?... por que tome prestado el mapa del merodeador, y no tengo muchas intenciones de devolverlo.

- travesura realizada.- murmure mientras guardaba el mapa en el bolsillo y contemplaba el lago, gris, profundo, escondiendo secretos.

- sabias que cuando miras el atardecer reflejado en un lago, el deseo que pidas se hace realidad.- me susurro una voz al oído.

- ¿lo haz intentado?- pregunte yo, mirando el sol que lanzaba destellos anaranjados, rojos y amarillos. Y luego mirando sus profundos ojos grises, que parecían un espejo, reflejando todos los colores destellantes del ocaso.

- si.- murmuro el sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿y que deseaste?- pregunte yo, envuelta en la magia de los abstractos colores.

- que alguien siempre estuviera a mi lado.- dijo el con una media sonrisa nostálgica.

- ¿y se hizo realidad?- pregunte de nuevo.

- si, por que de alguna manera dos personas ocupan mi corazón, dejándome hecho un mar de confusiones, pero se que siempre estarán a mi lado.

- ¿Qué deseaste?- pregunto el, cuando ya el sol había desaparecido.

- que alguien siempre estuviera a mi lado.- murmure yo con una sonrisa y una mirada meditabunda.

El soltó una risa y me abrazo.

- no creo que pueda ser, Sirius.- dije yo, sin querer apartarme de el.

- ¿es lo que en verdad crees o es lo que crees correcto?- pregunto.

Su pregunta me dejo meditando, mirando las nubes, el césped, oliendo su aroma a canela que me enloquecía.

- simplemente me dejo llevar por lo que indica mi corazón, pero a veces es mi mente la que gana, y este es uno de esos momentos, en el que domina la razón por encima de la pasión, y por eso, aunque me duela decirlo, se que esto no es correcto.

- tal vez una respuesta condenadamente acertada, o estupidamente equivocada.- dijo el acariciando mi cabello rojo y levantándose enigmático.

- pero siempre es mejor si dejas que te gobierne la pasión, y no la razón.- me dijo sonriente mientras se iba, con su figura esbelta iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Y me dejo ese acertijo, en el que listamente, se insinuó. O tal vez no es lo que quería decir, tal vez solo se dejo llevar por la magia del momento o no midió sus palabras. Pero sentía que lo hizo a propósito.

Y la vida es tan estupidamente compleja, que nos deja anonados con sus acertijos muchas veces imposibles de resolver, por que muchas veces el destino se empeña tanto en odiarnos que acabamos desistiendo de todo.

Me levante, mirando de nuevo el lago, que parecía un espejo negro, y luego mire la luna, tan expectante, tan misteriosa, ten hermosa que me dejaba embelezada.

Camine hacia el castillo, estaba confundida, volviéndome loca.

Pero… ¿que es un loco si no una persona que no es igual? Y tal vez es eso lo que me vuelve loca, el temor a ser diferente y el horror de ser igual.

- ¿Qué tienes, Lis?- pregunte yo, mientras miraba a la rubia bañada en llanto, un poco mas gorda que antes, pero seguía siendo igual de flaca.

- nada.- dijo ella mientras se llevaba inconcientemente la mano al brazo izquierdo.

- ¿segura?- pregunte dudosa.

- segurísima.- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

Fui un rato a la sala común y luego se me ocurrió subir al cuarto de Lily a pedirle unos apuntes para estudiar.

Se escuchaban dos voces por el pasillo, las reconocí inmediatamente, la primera, enfermizamente dulce, obviamente de Corinne, la segunda, aguda y elegante, perteneciente a Lisa.

- ¿a que no adivinas a quien vi abajo?- dijo la voz dulce y melodiosa.

Decidí escuchar un rato la conversación antes de entrar.

- ¿a quien?- pregunto la segunda voz.

- a Miriam.-dijo Corinne cambiando totalmente su tono de voz y comenzando a hablar diferente, como si siempre fingiera hablar asi de dulce.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de relevante?- pregunto Lisa.

- adivina con quien estaba.

- ¿con quien?- pregunto la voz de Lisa con voz desinteresada.

- con tu Sirius.- dijo la voz tan, tan ,tan… hipócrita, maldita sea como la odie ese momento.

- ¿y eso es importante?- pregunto ella.

- tu sabes como es, estaba tratando de quitarme a mi Remus, y ahora va a por Sirius, yo tu me ando con cuidado Lisa.

- no tengo de que cuidarme.- dijo ella a la defensiva.- aunque tienes un poco de razón.

- deberíamos hacer algo contra ella, como dejarla en ridículo en el baile de san Valentín.

- pero Corinne…- intervino la voz y se fue desvaneciendo mientras yo corría por el pasillo sintiéndome herida.

Es esa sensación como cuando sientes, que, de repente una parte de tu pequeño mundo se cae en pedazos como una mentira, me sentía traicionada, engañada, siempre me habían odiado, solo buscaban mi amistad para herirme, y eso duele bastante.

Fui al gran comedor a cenar, aunque no tenia ganas y mis ojos rojos delataban muchas cosas.

Y es lo que siempre pasa…¿no?, no juegues con fuego por que acabas por quemarte. Y en mi caso, ¿Por qué 2 chicas de plástico se juntarían con la perdedora pelirroja de ravenclaw?

Comí y tragué a duras penas la comida, tenia la garganta seca tal vez por la rabia que sentía.

- pecas.- murmuro una voz en mi oído mientras abría los ojos sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué haces en mi sala común?- pregunte mientras me restregaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

- solo tus ojos me delataron muchas cosas mientras cenabas, y no bajes la mirada.- dijo levantando mi mentón.- no podrás esconderme tus sentimientos.

Creo que quizás es costumbre, pero como no se mentir tan bien como Tina, bajo la mirada, por que los ojos expresan todos mis sentimientos.

Le lancé una rápida mirada a los troncos que amenazaban con apagarse pronto y la llama volvió a crepitar rápida y alegremente.

- interesante don.- murmuró el sonriendo.- con que a esto te referiste cuando me dijiste "te voy a prender fuego".

- si.- reí yo.

- pensaba que estabas hablando de prenderme fuego en una manera menos literal.- menciono con esa sonrisita tan peculiar.

- sirius.- le regañe yo.

- ¿recuerdas la apuesta?- pregunto el, sonriendo nostálgicamente, como si fuera un pasado lejano.

- ya pasaron las dos semanas.- recordé.

- creo que se nos había olvidado.- intervino.

- creo que perdí.- dije yo sonriendo, por que, en realidad no me importaba.

- yo, Sirius Black me declaro perdedor.- dijo el.

- no tenias que hacerlo.- le dije yo.

- puedes hacer que no me tiña de rubio.- me dijo el con un tono despreocupado pero con una mirada suplícate.

- pero te verías muy guapo.- bromee yo.

- ¡Miriam!- reclamo el.

- vale, vale.- cedí yo.- no te tiñas.

- no se te olvida algo.- me recordó el.

- ah si, y no me hagas la tarea.- dije yo anulando el conjuro, que solo se anulaba cuando el contrincante perdonaba.

- gracias.- murmuro el.

- de nada.- le dije yo sonriendo.

- y… ¿Qué paso con tu amor platónico por Remus?

- superado, pasado y pisado.- dije yo riendo.

- ¿segura?- pregunto, acercándose peligrosamente.

- demasiado.- dije yo, correspondiéndole lo que horas mas tarde se convertiría en una gran confusión.


	10. Un san Valentín no tan feliz

9.- Un san Valentín no tan feliz.

Las puertas de la estancia se abrieron y unos pasos resonaron en el suelo de piedra, todo pasó muy rápido, nos separamos como si fuésemos carbón caliente y enfrentamos con un poco de vergüenza los ojos de Dubledore, Remus, Lily y James que nos miraban con un dejo de desconcierto.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Sirius con un sonido débil, bajando los ojos mientras evitaba las miradas reprobatorias que James y Remus le lanzaban a diestra y siniestra.

- me gustaría que abriera este sobre que va dirigido hacia usted señor Black.- dijo el anciano entregándole un sobre que citaba el nombre del moreno con una letra pulcra y estilizada.

Sirius rasgo el sobre con rapidez, y cuando comenzó a leer el pergamino sus ojos cambiaron, se volvieron distantes y sombríos.

Deslizaba sus grandes ojos grises de un lado a otro mientras en ellos se veían reflejadas las letras con el método palmer de caligrafía.

- ¿alguna información relevante que tenga que ver con el escape de alguna alumna?

- no entiendo nada.- proteste yo confundida.

Sirius simplemente no reaccionaba, estaba en blanco, como si tratara de comprender esas palabras que le arranque de la mano.

Mi corazón amenazo con salirse de mi pecho cuando leí la primera línea.

_De: Elizabeth Malfoy_

_Para: Sirius Black._

Continué leyendo lo que decía a continuación con un poco de temor y una sensación de desasosiego y remordimiento demasiado fuerte.

_Supongo que si estas leyendo esto debo estar demasiado lejos como para arrepentirme, y supongo que debes estar lamentándote, pero no sabes como me duele tener que despedirme de esta manera pero simplemente no es mi elección, y en los últimos meses me di cuenta que mi opinión no vale nada._

_Ya es tarde para llorar y decir que no funciono, pero me obligan a esto, contra mi voluntad a servir al señor oscuro._

_El destino se empeña demasiado en arruinarme la vida, y mis padres tienen un complot para hacerme llorar todas las noches, recordando todos lo buenos momentos que no volveré a pasa._

_Todos piensan que soy perfecta, soy solo un ser humano atrapado entre la inseguridad y el miedo de no saber que me espera._

_Ya la marca esta en mi brazo como una maldición, para torturarme todos los días, burlándose de mi, y no sabes como me detesto en este momento en el que siento que la mentira de mi mundo se vino abajo dejando solo verdades dolorosas._

_Pero, no te preocupes por mi, yo puedo sola, pero antes tengo que decirte algo, nunca te ame, solo era un plan, una artimaña para confundirte, para hacer que te sintieras débil._

_Solo olvídate de mí, dime adiós y deja que mi imagen se desvanezca con el tiempo en tu memoria hasta que sea solo un vago recuerdo en tu cabeza._

_Con cariño_

_Lisa._

Mas abajo aparecían unas letras en pequeño, como escritas en código.

_T.A.P.S.M.P.S.B_

Me sentía traicionada, herida, tal como me había sentido antes, mire a Sirius a los ojos.

- ¿Qué opinan?- pregunto Dumbledore.

Mi mente no conseguía conectar las frases dándoles coherencia, estaba aparte de toda esa situación, absorta en la peculiar pista que había dejado Lisa.

- nunca me amo.- murmuro Sirius secamente.

Dumbledore me miro a los ojos, como si supiera que tenía la solución.

- la vigilaron.- murmure yo.- la obligaron a escribir todo eso.

- mentira.- dijo el.

- ¿Qué crees que significan esas letras?- dije yo con una media sonrisa.

- tonterías.- dijo el.

- ¿Cuál era el apodo que ella utilizaba contigo?

- no te interesa.

- por favor Sirius, coopera.

- príncipe.- murmuro el.

- perfecto.- grite yo.- conseguí la solución.

- ¿Cuál es?- pregunto James.

- Te Amo Por Siempre Mi Príncipe Sirius Black.- dije yo.

- esa frase.- murmuro el.- todo es una mentira, la obligaron y ahora esta lejos de aquí.

- tengo que avisarle a Corinne.- murmuro Remus.

- seguro esta por hay revolcándose con alguien.- pensé yo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Remus con el ceño fruncido.

- que le sucede a la cretina de tu novia, seria la pregunta mas adecuada.

- explícame.- dijo el

- vamos, que ella y Lisa se querían vengar de mi en el baile de San Valentín.

Lily rió.

- ¿eras tu la que corrió?- pregunto la pelirroja

- si, iba a pedirte tus apuntes.

- poco después Lisa le pregunto en palabras textuales a Corinne si era desequilibrada mental.

Que bien me sentí después de que Lily dijo eso.

- ¿Por qué vosotros se estaban besando?- pregunto James, y si las miradas hubieran matado estaríamos mutilados.

-cállate James.- dijo Sirius.

- tranquilos.- murmuró dumbledore, ya hay aurores buscándola, ahora arréglense para el baile, lo cambiare para hoy, con un poco de distracción pueden despejar sus mentes.

- usted jura.- comenzó James.- que vamos a ir al baile de san Valentín sabiendo que Lisa esta en manos de Voldemort.

- es un asunto delicado, James, pero ya los aurores están buscando por toda Inglaterra.

- pero…- intervine yo.

- peros peras y perales.- dijo el director con sorna.- si no quieren ir y lo que quieren hacer es encerrarse a pensar que hicieron mal, a llorar, y a aislarse, adelante, pero luego no digáis que no les advertí.

- yo voy.- intervino Sirius levantando la mirada.

- y yo.- intervino Lily.- aunque me duela.

- yo también.- dije yo dudosa.

- creo que es la decisión mas acertada.- intervino Remus.

Todos miramos a James que nos miraba con rabia.

-y yo.- dijo el malhumorado.

- gracias mi amor.- dijo Lily abrazándolo.

- tenéis solo dos horas para arreglarse, yo haré el aviso ahora.- dijo el anciano saliendo por la puerta.

Uno a uno fue abandonando la habitación hasta que solo quedamos yo y una sombra que no se distinguía muy bien, pero el brillo de sus ojos lo delataba.

- ¿con quien vas al baile?- pregunte.

- ya veré.- dijo el.- ¿y tu?

- no lo se.- dije yo tratando de recordar el nombre del rubio.

- mmm.- murmuro el.

- adiós.- dije yo por lo bajo entendiendo que quería estar solo.

- nos vemos.- dijo el con voz ronca.

Subí a mi cuarto, ya mis amigas deberían saberlo, solo quería ponerme mi vestido y acabar rápido con la larga velada que me esperaba.

Llegué a mi habitación y no había nadie, no pensaba participar en el desfile que obviamente hubiera ganado Lisa si no se hubiera largado.

Saque mi vestido de el baúl, era una túnica de gala straples y morada con bordados lindos, también saque un brazalete de amatistas que me había regalado mi padre cuando cumplí los 15.

Peine mi pelo en un moño francés, y casi no me maquille, no quería cubrir mis pecas.

Eran las 7:00 PM y el baile comenzaba a las 9:00 PM.

- ¿Qué mosca le pico a Dumbledore?- grito Tina entrando al cuarto

- ¿Por qué cambio el estupido baile?- pregunto Adie con cara de malhumor.

- ¿por lo de Elisa?- pregunto Lise.

- si.- respondí yo, que estaba terminando de maquillarme.

- vamos a vestirnos.- sugirió Rose sacando un bonito vestido blanco de su baúl.

- vale.- dijo Adie sacando un vestido azul turquesa cruzado en los hombros.

- me gusta tu vestido Annie.- le dijo Tina a Annelise mientras miraba el vestido estampado con flores rosas y negras en fondo blanco.

- el tuyo es hermoso.- intervine yo mientras miraba el vestido de Tina con una atrevida raja en el centro.

- ¡tu estas espectacular!- gritaron las cuatro riendo.

- vale, no exageren.

- no es mentira.- dijo Annie sonriendo.

Ya cuando todas estábamos maquilladas y hermosas salimos, justo a las 9:00.

- ¿con quien vas, Miriam?

- un chico rubio de hufflepuff.- dije yo.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- ni idea.- dije yo riendo.

- hey pelirroja.- grito una voz de chico.

- hola.- salude yo.

- creo que me tengo que presentar.- comenzó.- soy Chris Fox.

- Miriam Sinclair.- dije yo.

- ¿entramos?- me pregunto galante tendiéndome el brazo.

- claro.- dije yo, pasando por la puerta del gran comedor, que ya no tenia mesones si no pequeñas mesitas alrededor de la pista de baile, inundada con colores y humo.

- ¿bailas?- me pregunto mientras comenzaba una canción muy movida.

- claro.- dije yo mientras lo seguía a la pista de baile.

- ¿tocas la guitarra, no?- pregunto el, después de un rato.

- si.- dije yo.

- eres muy bonita.- me dijo el.

- gracias.

- sabes deberíamos hablar en un lugar mas tranquilo.- intervino el.

- aja.- dije yo, embelezada con sus ojos.

- ¿vamos a tu sala común?

- vale.- dije yo, jalándolo un poco.

- ¿sabes que las pelirrojas son sexys?- intervino Chris, con el típico titubeo de un chico ebrio.

- supongo.- dije yo apartándome de el.

- quizás demasiado sexys.- dijo, agarrándome por la cintura y besándome.

Me sentía débil, incompetente contra el, tan fuerte.

Trate desesperadamente de quitármelo de encima, pero pesaba demasiado.

Cerré los ojos imaginando lo que venia a continuación mientras lanzaba puños a su pecho, que parecía de hierro.

- ¡ayuda!- grite yo esperando que alguien escuchara.

La puerta se abrió, pero no pude distinguir quien fue hasta que escuche esa voz.

- tu, animal, quítate de encima.- grito el.

- no me asustas, Black.- contesto el borracho rubio.

- ¿quieres ver?- aventuro Sirius lanzándole un puño en la cara, que rompió la recta nariz de Chris.

- maldito.- grito el rubio, devolviéndole un derechazo que le dio de lleno en el labio, partiéndoselo.

- basta.- imploraba yo, observando la pelea.

- desmaius.- murmure.- haciendo que el rubio cayera al piso.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunte, mientras me acercaba a el.

- solo un rasguño.- dijo, quitándose la sangre que manaba del labio por montones.

- ven.- vamos a mi cuarto, tengo un botiquín.

- solo hace falta un hechizo.- rió el.

- es mejor a la manera muggle.- sonreí yo con sorna.

- vamos.- dijo levantándose del sofá con una mueca de dolor.

- ¿te duele mucho?- pregunte con cara de circunstancias.

- lo soportare.- dijo el.

- ve, vamos.- dije yo, haciendo que se apoyara en mi hombro, que apenas le llegaba por los hombros.

Subimos un par de escaleras y lo conduje a mi habitación, prendiendo las luces y cerrando las puertas.

- si quieres puedes acostarte en mi cama.- dije yo.

- nunca pensé que me lo pedirías.- rió el.

- Sirius.- le regañe yo, sacando el botiquín de mi baúl.

- vale vale.- se disculpo, acostándose en mi cama.

- creo que tienes que quitarte la corbata y la camisa.- dije yo, viendo la gran mancha de sangre que estaba en la camisa.

El, obediente, se quito la camisa y la corbata, dejando que admirara sus espectaculares abdominales, que tenían un pequeño corte un poco profundo.

- voy a chequear si tienes alguna costilla rota.- dije mientras palpaba su abdomen.

- que imbecil el niño ese.-intervino.- te juro que lo voy a…

- a nada, Sirius, dime si te duele.

Su voz no contesto nada.

-¿viviré doctora?- pregunto el con sorna y melodrama.

- hay posibilidades.- reí yo, mientras ponía un poco de alcohol en el algodón.

- ahhh.- grito el.- esto escoce mucho.

- no seas llorón.- me burle yo.

- cállate pelirroja.- dijo el.

- ¿Cómo esta ese labio?-pregunte acercándome a sus labios.

- creo que sanaran.- se rió el.

- ¿no te sientes mal por Lisa?- pregunte.

- un poco.- dijo el, con una media sonrisa.

- que san Valentín tan extraño.- dije yo sonriendo.

- ya lo creo… pecas.- dijo el.

Y pasamos la noche hablando de imbecilidades, durmió en mi cama y yo en la de Adrienne, mis amigas no dormirían esta noche en el cuarto, y me estaba dando cuenta de algo, me comenzaba a gustar un merodeador, pero esta vez no era Remus Lupin…


	11. Entre tulipanes y Nomeolvides

10.- Entre tulipanes y Nomeolvides.

- creo que deberías levantarte.- le murmure yo juguetona al oído.

- mmm.- murmuro el abriendo los ojos.- que guapa estas.

- aja.- le dije yo sonriendo mientras entraba al baño.

- te quedaría bien el pelo rubio.- me dijo el, que aparentemente estaba frente a la puerta del baño.

- y también un tatuaje en la frente que diga "me vendo"- bromee yo, causando carcajadas de Sirius.

- no necesitas el tatuaje, se te nota.- rió el.

- imbecil.- le grite yo riendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- escuche que pregunto la voz de Annelise desde fuera.

- hey Lise, se que te debo una disculpa.- comenzó el moreno.

- cállate.- le espeto ella mientras oí que tomaba algunas cosas y salía por la puerta, no sin antes azotarla.

- mmm.- murmuro Sirius mientras yo salía del baño.

- le debes un gran disculpa.- dije yo.

- ni siquiera sabes por que.- dijo el de mal humor.

- ¿ah si?... te recuerda a algo la frase, "te amo mas que a mi propia vida"- le pregunte yo.

- son una cuerda de chismosas.

- aja… donjuán frustrado.

- quisieras tu.- dijo el.

- ¿si?... dime, ¿Cuántas veces le pusiste el cuerno a Elisa?- dije yo comenzando con una pelea acalorada.

- ¡ninguna!- me grito el furioso.

- ah si… ¿y las veces que me besaste aun siendo su novio no cuentan?

- vale Miriam, ganaste… ¿quieres que te de un trofeo?- me pregunto con amargo sarcasmo.

- eres un imbecil.- le grite a todo pulmón.- y el trofeo te lo puedes meter por el culo.

- cállate pelirroja.- me espeto el.

- aja Black…- le dije yo y salí del cuarto.

Como le odie en ese momento, pero algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, unas voces.

- ¿estas loca?- pregunto la primera voz, masculina, dulce, se me hacia vagamente conocida.

- para nada ¿y tú?- pregunto la segunda voz, de mujer, empalagosa y manipuladora.

- esto no puede seguir así.- intervino la voz con parcimonia.

- pero Remus…-comenzó la segunda.

- nada Corinne, ya de nada sirve que te escondas detrás de tu mascara y llores lagrimas de mentira, todo se acabo ¿entendiste?

- mi amor.- sollozó la voz.

- eso quedo en el pasado.- musito Remus saliendo del aula, yo estaba escondida detrás de una columna.

La rubia corrió detrás de el.

- mi amor, por favor, Remus…- imploro ella tratando de besarle.

- Corinne, ten un poco de dignidad.- le dijo el alejándose.

Como me reí viendo esa escena, y al final de todo, si, ella era una tremenda farsante, menos mal que Remus tuvo un poco de juicio y se dio cuenta.

La típica chica débil y inútil que se refugia en el inocente que cree sus engaños.

- Remus.- le alcance yo

- Miriam.- dijo el con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- nada, solo Corinne y yo cortamos.

- ¿alguna razón en especial?- pregunte yo.

- no, solo me di cuenta de que no era la persona indicada para mi.

- ojala encuentres a la indicada.- le dije yo con una sonrisa.

- no me vendría nada mal.- dijo el.- ah por cierto, ¿quieres venir a jugar cartas hoy por la noche en el lago?

- yo… no se jugar cartas.- dije yo

- puedes aprender.- respondio el.- dile también a tus amigas.

- vale.

- entonces, hoy a las 9:00.

- a las 9:00.- repetí yo mientras lo anotaba mentalmente.

- bueno, tengo que irme.- dije, mientas me despedía.

- chao.- dijo el, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Faltaba poco para la noche, las clases del día de hoy habían sido tan insoportables que me las salte todas, solo 1 maldita semana para los malditos EXTASIS.

No me apetecía para nada entrar en la sala común, vería a todos los tarados ravenclaws estudiando y me vendría un remordimiento de conciencia, si es que algún día tuve una.

Tampoco quería subir a mi habitación, probablemente me encontraría a Adrienne y Tina, les diría lo de la noche y me dejarían sola mientras se pavoneaban por el colegio con cara de soy-mejor-que-tu y contándole a todas las chicas que los merodeadores las invitaron a jugar cartas, solo por el mero gusto de ver sus caras de envidia.

Fui a mi lugar preferido para esconderme del mundo, pero no el mas agradable. El baño de Myrtle la llorona.

Entre por la puerta mientras pisaba la fría y mojada losa de piedra antigua que resonaba bajo mis pasos.

Escuche a alguien repitiendo algo por lo bajo insistentemente.

- ¿Miriam?- inquirió una voz dulzona mientras yo me daba la vuelta.

- Lils, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije con creciente asombro mientras miraba a la figura pelirroja sentada en el piso, rodeada por montones de libros, tinteros y trozos de pergamino.

- oh, hago mis resúmenes para los EXTASIS, en la biblioteca es imposible.

- peculiar lugar.- reí yo.- ¿Lily, que es eso que sobresale de tu bolso?- pregunte viendo la brillante y pequeña piedrita.

- ¿me guardas un secreto?- pregunto.

- claro.- dije.

- James y yo nos comprometimos anoche.- dijo con emoción.

- ¡Lily!- grite yo abrazándola.- ¡felicidades!

- gracias.- sonrió ella, mostrándome el anillo con un diamante en el centro.

- que genial.- reí yo, imaginando a los hijos de James y Lily, pelinegros y ojiverdes, definitivamente serian un encanto.

- y…-empezó ella.- ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

- es me lugar preferido para…- me detuve, pensando que a Lils no le haría ninguna gracia la palabra "fumar".- arreglarme el pelo.- termine, saliendo del apuro.

- ahh.- dijo ella, dudosa.- estos EXTASIS me tienen neurótica.

- jajaja.- dije yo soltando una risa nerviosa.

- ¿a ti no?- pregunto ella.

- emm…la verdad Lils, no he abierto un libro.

- ¡ESTAS LOCA!- exploto Lily.- ¿quieres mis resúmenes para estudiar?.

- tranquilízate Lilian, mi memoria es fotográfica.

- ¿ahh?- pregunto ella confundida

- es una forma de decir que al ver una pagina la memorizo al instante.

- genial.- dijo ella, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

- ¿Por qué otra cosa crees que soy ravenclaw?- bromee yo.

- ni idea.- me dijo ella.

- bueno, Lils, creo que me voy.- dije.- tengo que ir a jugar cartas con los chicos.

- oh yo no voy a poder ir, me queda tanto por hacer…- me dijo con una mirada desilusionada.

- vamos, ven, por una noche no pasa nada.- dije yo.

- no lo se…

- mira, si quieres cuando llegamos estudias toda la madrugada, cosa que no es nada necesaria por que eres un genio atrapado en una terca cabeza pelirroja.

- vale…- dijo ella, sonriendo y jugando con el anillo de compromiso entre sus dedos.

- vamos.- dije yo, jalándola de un brazo.

- ¡Miriam!- gritaron 4 voces al unísono.

- chicas, están invitadas a jugar cartas con los merodeadores, vengan.- dije yo con fastidio mientras tapaba mis oídos para evitar los grititos de emoción que lanzarían Adie y Tina.

Lily me miro con cara divertida.

Bajo el gran árbol donde siempre se recostaban los merodeadores estaban James y Remus, charlando y riendo.

- ¡hey!- grito James, sonriéndonos.

- hola.- dije yo, saludando con los acostumbrados dos besitos a los dos merodeadores, percatándome de la ausencia de cierto individuo de ojos grises.

- ¿Dónde esta Sirius?- pregunte con un tono de casualidad.

- es que te trae loquita Miriam.- bromeo James, revolviéndome el pelo, tal como le hacen a los niños pequeños.

- no es cierto.- proteste yo cruzándome de brazos.

- ya cállate, mi amor.- dijo Lily plantándole un beso a James, cuando se dio cuenta que iba a abrir la boca.

- genial…- murmuro James con ojos soñadores mientras miraba a su querida pelirroja.

- ah chicas, se nos perdieron las cartas.- dijo Remus con cara de inocencia.

- pero tenemos whisky de fuego.- inquirió James, sacando 4 botellas de debajo de su capa.

- James…- protesto Lily, cuando se vio acallada por un beso de James.

Como que eso de callar a la gente con besos se esta volviendo moda.- pensé para mi misma.

- bueno…¿Quién se anima?- pregunto Remus, sirviendo con la varita siete vasos.

Yo fui la primera en tomar uno de los vasitos que contenían aquel líquido ambarino.

Todos, después de mi tomaron un vasito, y entre risas y whisky pasamos la noche…

- creo que deberías subir, Miriam.- dijo Remus que era el unico que estaba un poco cuerdo.

Lily y James estaban abrazados en el piso mientras dormitaban como dos pequeños bebes y mis cuatro locas amigas estaban despiertas, con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados, común en la gente ebria, murmurando cosas inteligibles, las cuatro botellas estaban tiradas en el césped, totalmente vacías.

- no quiero subir.- proteste yo, algo mareada.- Remus ¿Por qué no haz tomado nada?

- eh… no me gusta el alcohol, pero tu fuiste la que mas tomo, y estas mas lucida que todos ellos.

- costumbre.- sonreí yo encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe arriba?- pregunto Remus con un tono de suplica.

- vale.- dije yo parándome apoyada en sus hombros.

Me acompaño a subir las escaleras y me dejo en la puerta de mi dormitorio pidiéndome que no hiciera ruido, y que prendiera la luz antes de dormirme, pues la túnica que llevaba estaba mojada por el rocío y el no quería que amaneciera con un resfriado.

Vi su silueta desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad mientras yo prendía la luz y me encontraba con una agradable sorpresa.

Sobre mi cama habían Tulipanes púrpuras, de mi color preferido y también unas pequeñas Nomeolvides azules.

Había una hoja de papel con un boceto, lo mire.

Era un retrato, una chica pelirroja con una nariz graciosa y bonita, llena de pecas, unos labios carnosos y unos pequeños hoyuelos dibujados en sus mejillas, que se formaban por su dulce sonrisa, a su lado, un chico con cabello negro y sedoso, una nariz perfecta y unos labios tan seductores que daban ganas de besarlos a cada segundo.

Éramos el y yo, agarrados de la mano paseando por el lago.

Unas lágrimas se escurrieron por mis ojos, quemando mis mejillas.

El dibujo estaba firmado y había una pequeña notita.

"_Nunca me olvides". Sirius Black._

La sorpresa me hizo llorar durante algunos minutos, el por que lloraba no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pero algo sabia, y aunque me odiara por eso, me iba a ser imposible olvidarte, Sirius Black…


	12. Claro de luna

11.- Claro de luna.

- ¡Sirius!- grite yo, en medio del pasillo mientras corría a abrazarle.

- Miriam.- dijo el con una sonrisa mientas abría sus brazos.

Me refugie en sus brazos, calientes, protegiéndome, aislándome de nuestro alrededor.

- gracias, gracias por todo, no era necesario…

Me vi callada por un apasionado beso típico en Sirius Black, definitivamente eso de callar a la gente con besos era la nueva moda de Hogwarts.

Algunos vítores se oyeron por el pasillo mientras algunas chicas cuchicheaban, eso no esta bien, y de nuevo mi maldita conciencia que brilla por su ausencia cuando hago algo mucho peor me atormenta por un maldito beso.

Nos separamos, mientras observaba las miradas rencorosas de las chicas.

- pequeña puta.- oí que una voz arrogante, que arrastraba las palabras me susurraba al oído.

- ¿algún problema, querida Bellatrix?- pregunto Sirius, pronunciando el "querida" con tanto sarcasmo y cinismo que casi me dio risa.

- ninguno, muñeco Sirius.- siseo ella con una sonrisa retorcida.- disfruten esa felicidad mientras puedan.- y tras esas palabras desapareció con un frufrú de su túnica negra.

- no dejes que te asuste, es solo Bella, ya sabes que le patina el coco.- murmuro a mi oído.

Me reí con ganas, pero esas palabras resonaban en el fondo de mi mente. "disfruten de esa felicidad como puedan".

- eh Miriam.- me alcanzo Remus.

- dime.- dije yo, mirándole a esos ojos color miel.

- hoy organizamos una pequeña fiesta de compromiso para Lily y James, es en el bosque prohibido, no se si alguna vez haz ido al claro de luna.

- ¿claro de luna?- pregunte yo intrigada.

- si, es un lugar muy bonito, solo hay que arreglarlo un poco, Sirius y yo nos preguntábamos si te gustaría ayudar.

- vale, me encantaría.

- bueno, dentro de media hora Sirius te busca en tu sala común.

- esta bien, lo espero.- respondí yo con una sonrisa.

Subí a mi cuarto, pensando que la falda del colegio no era precisamente la mejor opción para adentrarme al bosque y pretender salir sin un rasguño en las piernas.

Me puse unos vaqueros desteñidos, algo viejos. Una camiseta negra, que resaltaba contra mi piel pálida y unos Converse negros, sucios en las puntas.

Baje las escaleras y me senté en un sofá de nuestra sala común, el techo de esta me recordaba vagamente a Dumbledore, azul medianoche con estrellas, tal como la túnica que uso el día de nuestra selección.

El guapo rostro de Rowena Ravenclaw me miraba con su sonrisa burlona y su mirada irritante de yo-tengo-la-maldita-diadema-de-la-sabiduría-y-tu-no.

Sirius entro a la sala, luego de responder la pregunta. Me dedico una sonrisa empalagosa.

- hola.- salude yo.

- hola.- dijo el sonriente.- ¿Remus te dijo lo de la fiesta?

- si.

- es que necesitamos ayuda, ya sabes, James no nos ayuda por que no lo sabe, Remus odia a Corinne, Lily tampoco puede saberlo y Lisa…- su voz se corto, como si no decir lo que sucedía hacia que el hecho se volviera mas irreal.

- no esta.- le complete yo.

- bueno…-dijo el.- ¿vamos?

- claro.- dije, levantándome.

Agarrados de la mano, salimos de la sala común y nos fuimos encaminando hacia los bosques.

- ¿falta mucho?- pregunte yo, sin aliento, mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello naranja que caía desordenado sobre mi rostro pecoso.

- no.- dijo el, que para mi sorpresa no sudaba ni se quedaba sin aliento, no estaba cansado en absoluto.

Escuchaba un sonido agradable, como agua que cae sobre rocas.

Nos abrimos paso cortando ramas mágicamente y eso me permitió divisar una cascada, probablemente la mas alta que haya visto. El agua caía cristalina sobre las rocas produciendo un melodioso tintineo y algunos pajarillos cantaban alegremente.

- ¿aquí va a ser la fiesta?- pregunte yo, un poco aturdida.

- no.- dijo Sirius riendo.- nos desviamos un poco, tenia ganas de mostrarte este lugar.

- es hermoso.- dije yo, admirando el arco iris que se formaba frente la cascada.

- nunca entendí por que se forman esas cosas.- dijo Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿nunca haz oído hablar de un arco iris?- pregunte yo, divertida ante su ignorancia.

- pues no.

- bueno, se produce por el fenómeno de la dispersión de la luz, cuando atraviesa las gotas de agua se descompone en colores y se forma el arco iris.

Sirius me miro con la misma cara que miraría un chino a alguien que le hable en africano.

- olvídalo.- dije yo, entornando los ojos.

- ¿quieres bañarte?- me pregunto, quitándose la camisa.

- eh…yo…- comencé, y no pude terminar por que la vista de sus espectaculares abdominales me entumeció el cerebro.

-…no tengo bañador.- termine.

- no lo necesitas.- me dijo el, con cara de ser lo mas obvio del mundo.

- no pienso bañarme en ropa interior.- dije, algo molesta.

- bien, como quieras.- dijo el, zambulléndose en el agua.

El calor verdaderamente era sofocante.

- el agua esta fría.- dijo el, saliendo a la superficie con una sonrisa.

- no me importa.- le corte yo.

- esta genial… con este calor.- siguió el.

- cállate.- le ordene yo con una mala mirada.

- vamos, sabes que quieres meterte.- dijo el.

- vale, la verdad es que si quiero.- dije yo, zambulléndome y sintiendo como cada partícula de agua helada tocaba mi cuerpo.

- y…- dijo el.

- esta genial.- dije con una sonrisa mientras me sumergía.

Abrí los ojos bajo el agua, no podía ver el fondo.

Sirius apareció frente a mi, con los cabellos negros ondeando con la corriente del agua.

Salí a la superficie cuando se me acabo el aire, Sirius también lo hizo.

- ¿Qué se sentirá lanzarse de hay?- dije yo señalando la cima de la cascada.

- no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿alguna idea para subir?- dije.

- si, hay un camino.

Pasamos por el estrecho pasaje, con la desagradable sensación de las algas babosas lamiéndome los pies, deduje que ese lugar tenía siglos, juzgándolo por el tamaño de sus estalactitas.

Llegamos a la cima, era difícil escucharnos debido al estruendo que producía el agua al caer.

- yo primero.- dije, tratando de impedir que el vértigo se arremolinara en mi pecho.

- lánzate con los brazos abiertos.- grito Sirius.

- vale.- le grite yo, tratando de no mirar hacia abajo.

No lo pensé mucho y salte, se sentía realmente bien, el aire frío golpeaba contra mi cuerpo y las gotitas de agua me mojaban.

No era tan alto como me temía y caí rápidamente al agua.

Sirius también se lanzo, lo vi brevemente en el aire antes de que cayera.

Cuando salio del agua nos dimos un beso leve y yo me senté sobre una roca.

- creo que deberíamos irnos, Lunático debe estar furioso.

- vamos.- dije yo, nadando a la orilla mientras me ponía los vaqueros y la camiseta.

Cuando estuvimos vestidos corrimos por el bosque, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no tropezar con las ramas que se habían empeñado en tumbarnos al suelo.

Llegamos rápido a un pequeño claro, redondo y rodeado de árboles, el sol lo iluminaba en todo su esplendor.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabais?- pregunto un furioso Remus Lupin.

- eh… donde Hagrid.- invento Sirius.

- ah vale, ¿y Hagrid vive en una piscina?- dijo con tono sarcástico, fijándose en nuestros cabellos empapados.

- buen intento.- le murmure en la oreja a Sirius haciendo que soltara una breve carcajada.

- bueno, muévanse.- grito Remus.- son las 5, esto empieza a las 9.

- ¿a las nueve?- dijo Sirius algo extrañado.

- si canuto, cállate y comienza a arreglar.

El genio de Remus se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, y termino riendo junto a nosotros.

A las 7:00 levantamos la cabeza y admiramos nuestro trabajo, el piso antes de hierba verde, estaba cubierto por una madera muy parecida al parquet, de un color dorado, habíamos aparecido unas 4 mesas con manteles blancos y pequeños corazones dorados de confeti que habíamos esparcido junto a un poco de escarcha dorada.

Algunas luces de colores estaban suspendidas mágicamente en el cielo, la pista de baile estaba decorada con los mismos colores, blanco y dorado.

Había una mesa larga de ¿adivinen?... pues si, blanco y dorado, llena de banquetes que los elfos nos habían ayudado a preparar, todos muy contentos de la bonita pareja de Lily y James.

Decoramos los árboles que estaban alrededor del claro con detalles lindos en dorado.

- genial.- sonrió Sirius.

- muy genial.- dije yo, quitándome acalorada el pelo de la frente.

- bueno, hay que irnos a vestir, poner las indicaciones de cómo llegar al claro y conducir a Lily y James para acá.

- bueno.- dije yo.- pero si no les importa, me voy volando.

- no nos importa.- dijeron ellos con una sonrisa.

- accio escoba.- murmure yo, viendo a mi escoba acercarse.

Monte en ella, despidiéndome de los chicos y dirigiéndome hasta el castillo.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto, vi a 4 neuróticas Ravenclaws arreglándose.

- ¡Miriam!- grito Adrienne.- ¿te invitaron a la fiesta?

- eh si…- dije yo con una sonrisa.

- ¿pero que te vas a poner?- pregunto Tina, que llevaba puesto un pequeñísimo vestido rojo.

- si ¿Qué te pondrás?- preguntaron las otras 3 a la vez.

Las mire, Adie llevaba un vestido negro y corto, con bordados blancos, Rose iba vestida de lila, con un vestido corto, no tanto como el de Adrienne y Tina, y Annelise llevaba un vestido rosa, que se ajustaba en su cuello.

Saque de mi baúl un vestido semiformal, azul cielo, un poco corto pero que se ajustaba perfectamente a mis curvas.

Me lo puse rápidamente, delinee mis ojos de negro, me puse un poco de rimel en mis pestañas rojas, y me eche brillo de labios, recogí mi cabello rápidamente en un moño y me puse un collar con una piedra del mismo color del vestido.

Salimos furtivamente por la puerta principal y nos acercamos al bosque prohibido, sentía como los tacones delgados de mis zapatos azules se hundían en la tierra.

Seguimos las brillantes insignias que Remus y Sirius habían colocado después de que me fui y llegamos rápidamente al claro donde había poca gente que reconocí.

Frank Longbottom y Alice, tomados de la mano, Andrómeda Black y Ted Tonks, los hermanos Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, Molly y Arthur Weasley y otras personas que no pude reconocer.

Me acerque rápidamente a saludar a todos, con una sonrisa, luego de un rato me puse a hablar con Andrómeda.

- así que pronto seremos familia.- rió ella, causándome un sonrojo.

- ¿familia?- pregunte yo haciéndome la idiota.

- vamos, todo el mundo vio el beso de esta mañana.

- bueno…- comencé yo.

- olvídalo, no me des excusas, se te nota en la cara.- dijo ella.- te notabas un poco intimidada por Bellatrix.

Si, Andrómeda tenía ese don especial de analizar a la gente.

- un poco, sabes, pude distinguir un matiz en su voz que me hizo sentir que no era mentira.

- vamos Miriam, no te preocupes, vivo con ella ¿sabes?... se que esta ligeramente desequilibrada.

- ¿ligeramente?- intervino Ted, carcajeándose.

- bueno, esta total y absolutamente loca.- dijo Andrómeda sonriendo.

Me hicieron reír bastante, cuando me voltee pude ver que el sitio se había llenado, Sirius y Remus traían de los brazos respectivamente a James y a Lily, que llevaban los ojos vendados.

- oh.- dijeron a la vez Lily y James sonriendo.

- feliz compromiso.- gritaron Sirius y Remus, abrazándolos.

- no era necesario…-comenzó Lily, que se vio interrumpida por las felicitaciones de todos los presentes.

Me acerque a darle las felicidades a James, mientras le guiñaba ligeramente a Sirius, que tomando mi brazo me llevo a la pista de baile, comenzamos a bailar, mientras varias parejas mas se nos unían, la pasamos en grande.

Tomamos un poco de cerveza de mantequilla mientras nos sentábamos en una de las mesas con confeti.

Nos besamos con ternura y al separarnos vi a Andrómeda a lo lejos guiñarme un ojo que parecía significar un ya-te-lo-dije.

Cuando eran aproximadamente la 1 de la mañana y todos estaban sentados en las mesas disfrutando de la comida, Remus se levanto, golpeando el cuchillo contra la copa de cristal para captar la atención de la gente.

- bueno como ya sabéis estamos aquí para celebrar el compromiso de Lily Evans y James Potter.- comenzó el, siguiendo con un largo discurso que hizo llorar a Lily, y a todas las chicas presentes.

Verdaderamente no le hice mucho caso, lo mío no son los discursos, pero después dijo algo que me hizo despertar.

- y también queremos celebrar a Miriam Sinclair y a mi gran amigo Sirius Black por su noviazgo.

Una bombilla se encendió en mi interior ¿¡éramos novios!?... el nunca lo había mencionado, no, no y no, no podíamos ser novios, no podíamos, el amaba a Elisa, no, no, no…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito de horror, unas figuras negras aparecían de la nada, eran muchas, mire con miedo a Sirius, sin saber que era eso hasta que escuche un grito de una espantada chica.

- ¡MORTIFAGOS!

- la calma y la buena vibra que había segundos antes se desvaneció, el pánico inundo el ambiente.

- desmaius.- dijo Sirius apuntando a una figura encapuchada.

- crucio.- grito la voz femenina, vagamente conocida.

Sirius, comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, pero sin soltar un solo grito.

- expeliarmus.- grite yo apuntando a la mortifaga.

- no pelirroja, no vas a poder conmigo.- dijo ella.- crucio.

Fue quizás la sensación mas horrible que he sentido en mi vida, como si cuchillos invisibles atravesaran cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, como si miles de cerillas me quemaran cada centímetro de piel, como mi garganta se secaba, como los gritos desaforados de dolor surgían de mi boca.

Los mortifagos se reían de mi, si, tal vez fui un poco débil.

- vamos Jane.- grito la mortifaga que me era tan vagamente familiar.

- no.- imploro otra figura encapuchada.

- petrificus totalus.- grito Sirius, apuntando a la mortifaga que le había torturado.

Mire a mi alrededor, la situación era realmente caótica, James se debatía contra 3 mortifagos a la vez mientras Lily lanzaba hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra contra los que osaban meterse con su chico de gafas.

Remus por su parte se defendía de un mortifago que no dejaba de lanzar maldiciones imperdonables.

- ¡JANE!- grito la voz de la mortifaga, exasperada.

- cru…cruci…o.- tartamudeo la voz, apuntando a Sirius, que evito la maldición hábilmente.

- vamos maldita…-dijo la mortifaga de voz cruel.- siéntelo, deséalo.

- crucio.- grito la voz, ahogada por las lagrimas, esta vez la maldición si le pego a Sirius, la chica se quedo hay, parada, llorando.

- Sirius.- dije yo, acercándome a su rostro, besándole.

Los llantos de la voz se hicieron mas fuertes.

Mi mente pareció reaccionar.

- ¡Lisa!- grite.- ¡Lisa!

La figura sollozo más fuerte y distinguí las puntas doradas de su cabello escurriéndose por la túnica.

- vámonos.- grito la mortifaga, y de repente, todos desaparecieron, dejando en el claro un creciente caos.

Habían muchos invitados en el suelo, heridos y sangrando.

- Sirius.- dije yo.

- estoy bien.- me dijo.- pero la dejamos ir, se fue.- grito furioso.

Dumbledore apareció en medio del claro, junto a la profesora mcgonagall.

- vosotros.- dijo señalándonos a mi a Sirius, a Lily, a James y a Remus.- venid conmigo, Minerva, llama a Poppy.

- seguimos al director, caminando por el bosque hasta su despacho.

- no se si comprendéis la gravedad de este asunto.- dijo con voz seria.-¿ me pueden explicar que hacia la tercera parte de la casa de Gryffindor en el claro?

- estábamos haciendo una fiesta por el compromiso de Lily y James.- intervine yo.

- muchas felicidades, Lilian y James.- dijo el director estrechando la mano de los dos.

- pero estaban concientes en el peligro que ponían a esas personas al adentrarse en el bosque prohibido.

- si.- asentimos los cuatro, mientras Sirius estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sirius?- pregunto Dumbledore.

- profesor.- dije yo.- le hemos visto.

El semblante de Dumbledore cambio al instante.

- ¿dices que le han visto, a la señorita Elizabeth?

- Bellatrix.- salte yo.- bellatrix, era ella, la que le ordenaba torturar a Sirius, como me amenazo esta mañana.

- ¿Qué le dijo?- pregunto el anciano.

- "disfruten de esa felicidad mientras puedan", y le llamaba Jane.

- su segundo nombre es Jane.- dijo James.

- hablare con la señorita Black.- dijo Dumbledore.- les sugiero que vallan a la enfermería, esas heridas no tienen buena pinta.

Nos miramos, Lily tenia un corte sangrante en el brazo, James tenía el labio partido, Remus tenía rasguños en el rostro que sangraban y Sirius, tenia pequeñas heridas cubriendo su cuerpo.

Nos dirigimos a la enfermería, callados, con la conciencia pesando sobre nuestros hombros, arrepentidos y nos dimos cuenta que después de todo…había sido una mala idea.


	13. Un vislumbre del pasado

12.- Un vislumbre del pasado.

Por algún extraño motivo amanecí acurrucada en sus brazos, en el cuarto de mis Gryffindors favoritos, todos dormían placidamente y caía una lluvia torrencial.

Con cuidado quite su brazo de mis hombros y me dirigí hacia el baño. La imagen que me devolvió el espejo era digna de una mala película de terror, mi piel, mas pálida de lo normal estaba marcada por algunas heridas rojizas que cubrían mis brazos, tenia el labio superior casi curado, pero un estaba hinchado, en mi frente había un feo moretón púrpura que pronto se volvería azul y tenia mi cabello, anaranjado y liso enmarañado en mi cabeza.

Mi uniforme estaba manchado con sangre, no recordaba lo que había ocurrido después de encaminarnos hacia la enfermería, eso siempre me ocurría, mi memoria tenia un pequeño agujero donde se colaban algunos recuerdos con el mero fin de hacerme la vida imposible, desde que nací había ocurrido, nada muy grave, solo recuerdos recientes, que al final de todo permanecían en algún lugar de mi cabeza, pero casi nunca solía adivinar donde. Los recuerdos al fin y al cabo volvían vagamente poco a poco, por lo que mi "agujero" no era nada preocupante.

Me cepille un poco el cabello, recogiéndolo en una coleta, con mi varita me dedique a limpiar el uniforme mientras miraba curiosa el baño, donde habían las mil y una pociones para el cabello, mas de las que yo tenia en mi tocador.

Cuando el uniforme estuvo limpio salí del cuarto silenciosamente, creo que íbamos tarde para nuestra última clase de transformaciones antes de los EXTASIS.

Camine apurada por el pasillo desierto, cuando me tope con Dumbledore.

- señorita Sinclair, quiero que usted y los otros se pasen por mi oficina, para discutir su castigo.

- eh… bueno, esta bien profesor Dumbledore ¿quiere que les valla a despertar?

- usted sabe donde quedan los dormitorios de Gryffindor.- me pregunto el director, alzando las cejas.

- si…- conteste yo.

- valla a despertarles entonces, los veo en el despacho, la contraseña es zumo de calabaza.

- esta bien.- le dije yo a modo de despedida y encaminándome de nuevo al dormitorio de los merodeadores.

Cuando entre seguían roncando, ni se inmutaron cuando sin querer azote la puerta.

- Sirius.- me acerque a el, para despertarle.

Soltó un fuerte ronquido, pero no abrió los ojos.

Le di un beso en los labios, al que respondio con una sonrisa, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose conmigo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, restregándose los ojos.

- Dumbledore nos quiere ver en su despacho, ya sabes, nos va a castigar por lo de anoche.

- mmm.- dijo el.- voy al baño.

- vale.- le dije, acercándome a la cama de James.

- James, James.- le dije tocándole el hombro.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto el, abriendo los ojos.

- levántate, Dumbledore nos quiere en su oficina.

- maldita sea.- murmuro el por lo bajo mientras se quitaba las sabanas que lo cubrían.

- Rem, Remus.- dije esta vez tocando el hombro de Remus.

- un segundo más.- murmuro en sueños.

- no, párate ya.- dije yo.

- vale.- dijo abriendo los ojos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- bueno, amanecí aquí, y me sigo preguntando por que.

- Sirius te trajo en brazos, después de que fuimos a la enfermería te desmayaste, Mcgonagall le pidió que te llevara a tu cuarto, indicándole donde quedaba la sala de Ravenclaw, aunque el ya lo sabia. No se por que te trajo aquí, el también estaba algo conmocionado, por lo de Lis y todo el cuento.- termino James, poniéndose la túnica.

- eh James.- dijo Remus, advirtiendo mi sonrojo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo el, con los abdominales al aire.

- no la corrompas ¿si?- bromeo Remus haciendo que James se escondiera detrás de los doseles de su cama.

Sirius salio del baño, con una toalla blanca rodeando sus caderas.

- y me dices que no la corrompa.- protesto James que ya estaba vestido.

- como si nunca hubiera visto a un chico desnudo.- intervine yo, divertida.

- esperemos que no lo hayas hecho.- dijeron los 3 a la vez.

- lamento romper sus esperanzas.- dije sonriendo.

- quien quiera que haya sido no estaba mejor que nosotros.- dijo Sirius pasándose un dedo por el pelo.

- tu como siempre con ese ego a millón.- intervine.

- sabes que te gusto así.- dijo el, besándome.

- ejem ejem.- tosió falsamente James mirándonos con cara angelical.- creo que deberíamos irnos, después si gustan Remus y yo les dejamos el cuarto.

- cállate James.- le dije yo, sonriendo.

Sirius se vistió con la túnica del colegio y los cuatro salimos por la puerta, hacia el despacho del director.

- ¿Sirius sabes la contraseña?- pregunto James.- es que yo no he estado castigado esta semana.

- es Zumo de calabaza.- dije yo, haciendo que apareciera la escalera de caracol.

Subimos por ella, llegando a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore.

- adelante.- dijo el, sin que ni siquiera hubiéramos llamado a la puerta.

Pasamos a la oficina del director, llena de instrumentos bastante curiosos y los cuadros de antiguos directores me miraban expectantes mientras hacían guiños saludando a los tres merodeadores que debían haber pasado más de un cuarto de su vida en aquel despacho.

- antes que todo, señor Potter, puede irse, usted no tiene nada que ver en esto.- dijo el director mientras se dibujaba un amago de sonrisa bajo su barba plateada.

- vale.- dijo James, saliendo por la puerta no sin antes dirigirle a Sirius una mirada de me-cuentas-todo-después.

- bueno ¿quieres fueron los que planearon la fiesta?

Los tres levantamos tímidamente la mano.

- mmm.- murmuro el director, clavándonos sus ojos azules.

- ¿hablo con Bellatrix?- le pregunte yo, sosteniendo la mirada.

- me temo que aun no hemos hablado con la señorita Black.

- ¿Por qué demonios no habla con ella Dumbledore? Tanto usted como yo sabemos que es una maldita mortifaga al igual que Régulus, Lucius, Snape y toda su panda de locos por la sangre limpia.- le espeto Sirius en uno de sus ataques de ira.

- señor Black.- dijo Dumbledore, con voz severa.

- profesor Dumbledore.- intervino Remus.- me parece que Sirius tiene razón.

- teniendo razón o no me parece que esa no es la manera de dirigirse a un viejo como yo.- dijo Dumbledore mirando severamente a Sirius y haciendo que este bajara la mirada avergonzado y murmurara un "lo siento".

- estamos investigando a los Slytherins, los aurores le han estado siguiendo la pista a los mortifagos que están fuera de Hogwarts por que sospechan que la señorita Malfoy esta bastante cercana a Voldemort.

Nos miramos las caras.

-en lo que me respecta a vuestros castigos creo que esta bien si limpiáis el baño de Myrtle, sin varitas por supuesto. Después de los EXTASIS.- dijo Dumbledore

Asentimos con fastidio mientras el nos indicaba que fuéramos a estudiar para los EXTASIS, ya que el primer examen era el lunes y estábamos a viernes, nos dio permiso de saltarnos las clases del resto del día.

- ¿han estudiado para algo?- pregunto Remus, cuando estábamos sentados en "el árbol de los merodeadores", frente al lago.

- ¿sinceramente?- pregunte yo

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

- no he estudiado un coño.- dijimos los 3 a la vez.

- deberías estudiar.- nos regaño el.

- ya sabemos Remus, todos los profesores nos lo recuerdan cada vez que tienen la oportunidad.

- sobre todo tu, Miriam.- dijo Sirius.- que quieres ser sanadora.

- bueno si… Ehh… ¿Cómo sabes?- dije yo, con tono de policía.

- nada.- dijo el nervioso intercambiando miradas furtivas con Remus y con James, que había llegado hace poco rato.

- díganme, si no no les hablo.- pedí yo.

- pero es que…- comenzó James.

- nos vas a odiar- le siguió Sirius.

- ¿me pueden decir como coño se enteraron?- les grite.

- es que…leímos tu diario.- dijeron los tres a la vez.

- son unos malditos Gryffindors engreídos con el ego a mil que no saben que mas hacer si no acostarse con chicas huecas y molestar al pobre de Severus Snape, son detestables, capullos, inmaduros, ególatras, ego centristas, solo interesados en vosotros mismos, son unos seres despreciables que juran y perjuran que el mundo gira alrededor de ellos cuando en realidad por que una panda de idiotas los admire se creen los dioses de este puto colegio.- dije yo gritándole esta sarta de insultos.

- pero princesa.- dijo Sirius tratando de calmarme.

- y no Sirius Black, no te creas que vas a poder venir a llamarme como a tu novia perfecta-perfecta, por que aunque nunca voy a poder ser tan linda o tan perfecta como ella no te voy a permitir que creas que yo soy su sustituta. ¿me entendiste?... por que yo no soy ella, no soy rubia, ni tengo un cuerpo escultural, ni ojos verdes ni soy tan popular y si no te gusto así pues te digo que te jodas y te busques a otra estupida que caiga ante ti…todas las chicas de este maldito colegio venderían su alma al diablo por estar contigo una noche, yo no ¿me entiendes?... así que no te creas que por ser el gran Sirius Orión Black vas a venir a llamarme como a tu antigua novia a la que le ponías el cuerno con todas las chicas que te pasaban por delante, incluyéndome. Pero ya cambie, me di cuenta que solo era lo que buscabas para tu próxima diversión, debe ser una bonita fantasía acostarse con una Ravenclaw pelirroja que puede prender fuego con la mirada y que antes solía gustarle tu amigo Remus, si, soy aquella chica a la cual le dijiste "no tienes oportunidad con el"…y tenias razón, nunca la tuve. Así que les agradezco a ustedes, panda de idiotas que no se me acerquen ni me dirijan la palabra el resto de sus tristes vidas.- termine yo con las lagrimas en los ojos, y corriendo hasta el castillo.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto desate toda mi furia contra la puerta, que rechino amenazando con partirse.

Sin querer encendí una de las cortinas en llamas las cuales tuve que apagar con un aguamenti.

De verdad me había pasado, estaba arrepentida. Oí que los desmayos tienen efectos secundarios, como el mal humor que había descargado en mis Gryffindors.

Pero realmente les había gritado sus 4 verdades a la cara, pero me arrepentía profundamente.

Sin querer, cuando ya no soporte los confusos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi pecho me quede dormida.

Un sonido bastante molesto me despertó, me restregué los ojos con las manos y di un fuerte bostezo. Era el sonido de mi despertador, que por alguna razón que nunca sabré comenzó a sonar, daban las 6 de la tarde.

Me sentía bastante mal, como cuando repruebas un examen y no hallas la manera de decirles a tus padres.

Me quite la túnica de la escuela y me puse una falda de jean desteñido y una camisa negra con el emblema de los Ramones en el centro.

Baje las escaleras de nuestra sala común y me dirigí al cuarto de los merodeadores, tragándome mi orgullo en el camino y envalentonándome para pedirles perdón.

Toque la puerta con un poco de miedo.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto la voz de Remus desde adentro.

- Miriam.- dije yo por lo bajo.

- pues puedes irte largando.- me espeto James.

- ¡James!- le regaño Remus, siempre tan mono.

- ¿Qué coño quieres?- pregunto Sirius.

- joder, venia a pedirles perdón.- dije yo.

- vale, pasa.- dijo Remus.

Cuando entre a la habitación vi a Sirius recostado en su cama, deslizando los ojos sobre las páginas de una revista, como decirlo, bastante comprometedora, Remus estaba en su escritorio, escribiendo algo y James estaba mirando al techo algo enfurruñado.

- bueno chicos, se que me he pasado demasiado y hable como una verdadera imbecil, creo que la pelea de ayer me trastorno un poco, quería pediros perdón por todo lo que les dije, espero que me perdonen.- dije con cara de perrito.

- por mi esta bien.- dijo Remus.

- y por mi.- dijo James quitando su cara de aburrimiento y dándome un abrazo.

Sirius ni se inmuto, siguió pasando paginas de aquella revista porno como si yo fuera total y absolutamente invisible para el.

- creo que deberíamos irnos.- oí que le murmuro James a Remus mientras abandonaban la habitación.

- ¿Sirius?- pregunte yo, sentándome en el borde de su cama.

El continúo sin mirarme.

- vale Sirius ódiame por todo lo que te dije, no fue mi intención, sabes, nada de esto es fácil para mi, mi vida es mas confusa que un enjambre de hilos, no sabes lo difícil que es estar aquí, viéndote a la cara tomando conciencia de todas las estupideces que te dije, no sabes lo difícil que fue tragarme mi orgullo y venir aquí a perdonarme frente a tres chicos que deberían odiarme por todo lo que les dije ¿me perdonas?

- si pero…

Lo bese de lleno en la boca, y si, tenia que admitir que era genial callar a la gente con un beso.

Cuando terminamos de besarnos me hizo una pregunta que temía desde hace tiempo.

- Miriam, sabes, no conozco nada de tu pasado.

- creo que así es mejor, vivir con la tranquilidad del ignorante.

- de verdad me gustaría saber mas de ti, pequitas.- dijo el haciéndome ojitos.

- bueno pues nací el 19 de mayo en una familia muggle, un día muy bonito según mi padre, el se dedica a la medicina muggle, es bastante brillante, mi nacimiento no fue del todo normal, no se si sabes que los vampiros no pueden procrear, bueno, cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi le dieron la sangre oscura, o sea se transformo en un vampiro, por lo que algunos de los dones se me transfirieron, como el encender fuego y también un pequeño hueco en la memoria, a donde escapan algunos recuerdos que después vuelven.

Mi infancia fue bastante normal, claro, aparte de mi palidez de otro mundo y mi "don" estaba todo bien.

Mas no para mis padres, mi padre, por que como todos los científicos siempre quieren encontrarle la causa lógica a todo, mi madre no quería ser objeto de experimentos, todas las noches peleaban, se gritaban, yo me escondía detrás del sofá y escuchaba sus disputas, es algo que no olvidare en ningún momento de mi existencia.

No se si recordaras que Voldemort reclutaba vampiros para su ejercito, mi madre se negó rotundamente, cuando los mortifagos le explicaron lo del mundo mágico y todo eso.

Ella pasaba casi todo el día en la casa acostada en su cama, sollozando, preguntándose que cosa había echo mal, no podía morir, pero si sentía la tortura, ella sentía como la maldición crucio recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo cada vez que los mortifagos la visitaban tratando de convencerla.

Se lamentaba a cada segundo de su miserable existencia, mi padre pasaba horas interminables en el quirófano, odiando a mi madre por haberse convertido en lo que era.

Hasta que un día ella se esfumo, simplemente se largo de la casa y no volvió nunca mas, para ese entonces tenia 7 años, poco después recibí la carta de Hogwarts y vine aquí, tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos que asechan en mi mente.- concluí yo mi pequeña biografía algo traumática.

- es algo…- comenzó Sirius pero no pudo terminar por que me dio un gran abrazo.

- mi querida pelirroja, es triste que hayas vivido eso.- me dijo, besándome.

- ya lo creo.- le dije, haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

Luego de haberle contado mi infancia nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, mientras me preguntaba como mi madre lo hacia, ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué tenia que enamorarme siempre de la persona equivocada?


	14. Atando cabos sueltos

13.- Atando cabos sueltos.

Mis pasos resonaban en la losa de aquella mazmorra, las suelas de mis zapatos quedaban marcadas en el piso que supuse que llevaba siglos acumulando polvo, el calor era sofocante y el aire era pesado, como si el polvo y el encierro tuvieran sabor.

Distinguí en una pequeña y mugrienta esquina la figura de la persona a la cual buscaba, alta, de parpados hundidos, con el pelo espeso y negro descendiéndole por la espalda, sus ojos negros como el azabache reflejaban una chispa, un poco diabólica. Era definitivamente Bellatrix Black.

Había otra figura, un hombre alto de pelo castaño, el y Bellatrix se besaban de una manera que me da asco describir.

Al dar el más silencioso paso, Bellatrix se separo del chico con paranoia, fijándose en mi rostro.

- tu.- dijo ella mirándome de mala manera.

- si yo.- dije, aguantando la risa.- necesito hablar contigo Black.

- adelante.- dijo ella, que estaba recostada a la pared desafiantemente y vi que llevaba la mano silenciosamente a su bolsillo.

- a solas.- dije yo.

- Rodolphus, déjanos solas.

El chico se largo, con un poco de resentimiento en la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres sangre sucia?- pregunto ella, con desprecio.

- saber donde tienen a Lisa, Black.- dije yo, apuntándole inconcientemente con la varita, ella hizo lo mismo.

- me gustaría saber de donde te salio la remota idea de que te diría.- me dijo ella burlona.

- de hecho sabia que no me dirías, pero creo que un par de maldiciones pueden hacerte hablar.- dije yo con cara maliciosa.

- ni lo creas.- dijo ella como esperando a que yo atacara.

- crucio.- dije, sentí un calor cosquilleante que me bajaba por el brazo, pero no ocurrió nada, absolutamente nada.

- ¿sabes por que no sirve?- pregunto ella riéndose con su risa de personaje malvado de caricatura.

Estaba frustrada, tenía que servir.

- crucio.- grite desesperada.

Nada ocurrió.

- no sirve por que no lo deseas.

- cállate.- le espete.- crucio.

De nuevo nada.

- sabes que en el fondo no quieres que regrese por que Sirius te dejaría sola, iría tras ella, viniste aquí a tratar de sonsacarme información para demostrarte a ti misma que no eres tan mala como pareces, pero en lo mas hondo de tu subconsciente deseas fervientemente que nunca regrese…¿es difícil vivir tras la sombra de una chica como ella, verdad?- rió burlona, sus ojos negros chispeaban diabólicamente.

- cállate.- le grite.

- lárgate de aquí, si quieres salir ilesa.

- ¿crees que te tengo miedo?, vamos Bellatrix, sabes que no harías nada contra mi persona en Hogwarts y menos sin tu negra capucha de mortifaga.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca difícil de describir, como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el costado.

- vete de aquí.- me grito y al comprobar que no pensaba mover mis pies, se encamino hasta la puerta.

Me senté en aquel piso mugriento, apoyando mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

¿Es que ahora la loca Bellatrix Black iba a venir a adivinar mis pensamientos?

Y se que me dolió tanto por que en el fondo tenia razón. Pero iba a demostrarle lo contrario, no le iba a dar la razón.

Luego de estar hay un rato, con el olor a humedad y polvo decidí irme.

Fui a clases, luego al gran comedor, donde evite la mirada de los merodeadores y de mis amigas, luego de haber comido una mustia hoja de lechuga, pues la verdad no tenía apetito y fui a mi sala común donde me tire en un sofá a contar las estrellas del techo.

Luego de un rato, como a las 6 de la tarde baje a vagar por los pasillos del castillo, hay vi a lo lejos que James traía a Sirius que se apoyaba en sus hombros.

- por dios ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunte mirando la cara herida de Sirius.

- pelea con los Slytherins, no se que hacer Miriam, hoy es luna llena, tengo que acompañar a Remus, Sirius obviamente no puede, y no le podemos llevar a la enfermería por que lo castigarían.

- James, yo estoy bien.- dijo Sirius a duras penas.

James lo ignoro olímpicamente.

- yo le puedo curar.- dije.- pero no puede ser en mi sala común ni en mi cuarto, pues están las chicas.

- ve al nuestro.- dijo el.- no estaremos por la noche, ya sabes, por el pequeño problema peludo de Remus.

James me acompaño hasta su cuarto, le ayude a cargar a Sirius.

- me tengo que ir.- dijo el.

- adiós.- murmure yo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza de Sirius en una almohada.

El moreno se fue, cerrando la puerta.

Repasaba mentalmente hechizos que había aprendido de viejos volúmenes de sanacion y heridas mágicas.

Primero opte por ver si tenía algo roto.

- Sirius.- dije yo suavemente.- me dices donde te duele.

Empecé a palpar su pecho.

- Joder.- grito el cuando toque sus costillas.

- tienes las costillas rotas.- dije yo.- no es ninguna herida mágica, seguro te patearon.

Trataba de recordar un hechizo para reparar costillas.

- colligatum.- murmure apuntando a sus costillas.

Cuando no le dolieron le cure el rostro, la nariz le sangraba y tenia un corte en la ceja.

Con unos hechizos más quedo perfecto.

Eran las 12 de la noche, el tiempo pasaba bastante rápido, me tendí en la cama de James, que era la que estaba al lado de Sirius.

- hoy me encontré con Bellatrix.- le dije, rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto con interés.

- que si algún día ves a Lisa me vas a dejar sola.- le dije.

- no le creas.- dijo el.

- sabes Sirius, es difícil olvidar todo lo que le dijiste a Lisa el día que le obsequiaste el colgante.

- ¿asi que vosotros escucharon?- pregunto el sonriendo.

- pues si.- reí yo.

- la gente cambia de opinión pecas, ahora no te podría decir un claro "te amo" pero si que te quiero demasiado y que eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida.

Hay que lindo era Sirius cuando se lo proponía, en pocas palabras, casi nunca.

Me acerque a el y lo bese, como quería a aquel chico de ojos grises, que tonta había sido tratando de ocultarlo.

El beso se torno mas apasionado, sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda fría y las mías jugaron con su cabello negro.

El unico testigo de esa noche, aparte de nosotros dos, fue la habitación… y en Hogwarts ya es un dicho "lo que pasa en el cuarto de los merodeadores se queda en al cuarto de los merodeadores".

El sol entraba violentamente por la ventana, me odie a mi misma por no haber cerrado las cortinas.

Sirius dormía a mi lado con una sonrisita, se veía realmente adorable cuando duerme. Pero bueno, a quien engaño, Sirius se vería bien aunque estuviera pidiendo limosna en la calle.

Me levante en silencio y recogí mis ropas que estaban desperdigadas por el piso.

Me encerré en el baño para darme una ducha mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior vagaban por mi mente.

Cuando ya me hube bañado salí del baño vestida y me encontré a Sirius despierto, pero aun estaba desnudo.

Me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me rodeo con sus brazos besándome el pelo.

Se vistió pronto y bajamos al gran comedor a desayunar, mañana comenzaban los EXTASIS, y yo estaba tan perdida en este año como una monja en su luna de miel, en pocas palabras, no había estudiado un coño.

Estábamos a mediados de abril, cuando terminaran los EXTASIS vendrían las vacaciones de semana santa, creo que me quedare en Hogwarts por que no tengo ni las mas mínimas ganas de ver a mi padre.

Cuando llegamos al gran comedor tomados de las manos decidimos no separarnos por lo que Sirius me abrió un puesto en la mesa de Gryffindor.

James y Remus soltaron una sonora carcajada cuando nos vieron.

- eh… ¿de que se ríen?- pregunte yo mirando a Remus que se carcajeaba, pobre, se veía demacrado.

- ¿la habéis pasado bien anoche?- pregunto James.

- ¿en que sentido?- intervino Sirius algo mosqueado.

- en el unico que tiene la pregunta.- dijo Remus.

- pero que saben ustedes, ¿nos han espiado?- pregunte yo molesta.

- no.- dijo James.- es que sus rostros resplandecen.

Esta vez fuimos Sirius y yo los que soltamos una carcajada.

- bastante bien.- intervino Sirius.

Yo por mi parte comencé a comer mis panquecas.

- falta muy poco para semana santa.- dijo Remus, que estaba comiendo galletas de chocolate.

- ¿van a venir a mi casa no?- pregunto Sirius.

- claro.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¿tu que vas a hacer pecas?- pregunto.

- me quedare aquí en Hogwarts.- dije.

- ven conmigo.- pidió.

- tu crees que tu madre me va a dejar entrar en su casa.

- ¿Por qué no lo haría?- dijo Sirius.

- vamos Sirius, soy hija de muggles.- dije algo exasperada.

- Mira Miriam Sinclair.- comenzó el.- la próxima vez que creas que no puedes entrar en mi casa por ser hija de muggles te pego.- dijo el gracioso.- vamos eres mi novia, mi madre no te echara, y si lo intenta pues soy experto en sacarle canas verdes.

Solté una carcajada.

-pues esta decidido.- dije.- me voy con vosotros.

- ¿así que son novios oficiales?- pregunto James.

-pues si.- dijo Sirius besándome.

Como lo quería… pero en el fondo Bellatrix tenia razón, estaba asustada de que se terminara nuestra felicidad.


End file.
